Aivan tavallinen joulu
by tellie
Summary: Hilpeä perhejuhlamme joulu saa uuden käänteen, kun Rose onnistuu ylipuhumaan Tohtorin joulunviettoon äitinsä luokse. Aatonaaton päivällinen venyy useiksi päiviksi, joiden aikana Rose ja Tohtori kohtaavat Tylerin sukua ja kuulevat spekulaatiota suhteestaan
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Viisi chapteria jouluhöpöilyä. Kaksi ensimmäistä... No, ei niin suosikkejani, eikä etenkään toinen, mutta siinä on omat puolensa kuitenkin, joten päätin että olkoon pärkkele :) Kolme viimeistä sitten ovat enemmän makuuni.

Juonellisesti ei mitään ihmeellistä, mutta jotenkin tykkään siitä, miten tarinankerronta etenee. Jostain syystä on viime aikoina ollut vaikeuksia saada sanoja tottelemaan, joten käänsin sitten katseeni kohti vanhempia tekstejä, joita itsekritiikki on estänyt postaamasta.

Review plz! Niin ehkä murenisi tämä tiilimuuri kirjoitukseni tieltä.

Word count: 1988

Full Summary: Hilpeä perhejuhlamme joulu saa uuden käänteen, kun Rose onnistuu ylipuhumaan Tohtorin joulunviettoon äitinsä luokse. Aatonaaton päivällinen venyy useiksi päiviksi, joiden aikana Tohtori ja Rose kohtaavan Tylerin sukua kuulevan spekulaatioita omasta suhteestaan.

Spoilers: -

-----

"Rose?"

Ei vastausta. Tyttö oli pysytellyt huoneessaan kymmeniä minuutteja, ja ainoa vastaus jonka Tohtori oli lukuisista yrityksistään huolimatta saanut, oli ollut huonosti tukahdutettujen nyyhkytysten sarja. Silti hän jatkoi yrittämistä toivoen, että Rose leppyisi tai edes lakkaisi itkemästä.

Lopulta itkusta käheä mutta samaan aikaan kiukkuinen ääni vastasikin: "Voisit edes sanoa olevasi pahoillasi!"

"Minä olen. Anteeksi Rose. Se oli ajattelemattomasti sanottu eikä minun olisi pitänyt", Tohtori vastasi. V_aikka itsehän sinä sitä kysyit, joten on kohtuutonta syyttää minua_.

Toteamuksen loppuosan Tohtori kuitenkin jätti viisaasti verbalisoimatta, ja sen sijasta päätti ehdottaa jotakin, joka saisi Rosen ajatukset mukavampiin asioihin.

"Kuule, tiedän tarkalleen mikä piristäisi sinua. Joulu ja uusivuosi 2505, Lontoo! Upeita kauppoja, mahtava ilotulitus... ja lunta, kerrankin kunnollinen valkoinen joulu! Laita itsesi valmiiksi niin mennään!"

Rose lakkasi itkemästä hetkessä ja ryhtyi valmistautumaan. Hän pesi kasvonsa, meikkasi ja valitsi vaatteensa huolella. Joulut olivat aina hauskoja, mutta Tohtoria oli usein hankala saada matkustamaan yhteenkään sellaiseen ja Rose oli monesti ihmetellyt itsekseen, miksi näin mahtoi olla. Vaikka miehellä oli ollut monta surkeaa joulua, hänellä oli ollut myös monta surkeaa mitä tahansa päivää, joita hän ei matkasuunnitelmissaan kaihtanut.

Joulu 2505 todellakin osoittautui upeaksi, mutta jostain syystä Rose ei päässyt mukaan tunnelmaan. Hän kierteli kauppoja, joihin Tohtori seurasi häntä nurkumatta, mikä oli ilmiselvä anteeksipyytävä ele. Kaupoista Rose osti muun muassa suloisen koristekoiran Jackieta ajatellen, ja kunhan he joskus menisivät Jackien seuraavaan jouluun, Rose antaisi sen äidilleen lahjaksi.

Olisikohan mahdollista, että…

"Tohtori?"

"Hmm?"

"Minä haluaisin mennä kotiin… Siis seuraavaan jouluun. Se saisi minut tuntemaan oloni paljon paremmaksi, joulu on kuitenkin perhejuhla ja sinä ja Jackie…"

Tarkemmin ajatellen tämä ei ehkä ollut paras mahdollinen lähestymistapa.

"Sitä paitsi siitä on ikuisuus kun olemme viimeksi käyneet kotona. Tiedän, että äiti ei tiedä eroa, mutta minä tiedän. Kiltti? Yksi joulupäivällinen minun ja äidin kanssa ei voi olla niin paha juttu. Ajattele sitä yhdistettynä anteeksipyyntönä ja joululahjana minulle."

"Hyvä on", Tohtori vastasi jäykästi ja Rose tiesi hyvin, ettei mies pitänyt ajatuksesta, mutta halusi hyvittää aikaisemmat sanansa.

"Mutta vain yksi päivällinen, äläkä kuvittele että tästä tulee tapa. Tiedät hyvin mitä mieltä minä olen sellaisista tapahtumista."

Rose tiesi ja halasi Tohtoria kiitokseksi. "Mennään", tyttö kuiskasi.

"Ennen kuin muutan mieleni…" Tohtori mutisi vastaukseksi. "Aivojeni on oltava epäkunnossa, tästä ei voi seurata mitään hyvää. Joulu, ja joulut ovat aina… Ja Jackie…ja minä…"

Rose ei kuullut, mitä joulut Tohtorin mielestä olivat, ja päätti, että se saattoi olla vain hyvä asia. Sama päti mutinan loppuosaan, mutta millään sillä ei ollut merkitystä. Rosen kieltämättä hieman omituinen perhe söisi joulupäivällistä yhdessä.

-----

Kuten tavallista, Tardisin ääni kutsui Mickeyn paikalle. Tällä kertaa Rose kuitenkin hämmästyi nähdessään pojan; eikö hänen pitäisi olla sukulaistensa luona viettämässä joulua?

"Mickey! Miksi sinä olet vielä täällä?" Rose huudahti uteliaana. "Eikö kaikki ole niin kuin pitäisi?" hän sitten lisäsi huolestuneena.

"Kaikki kunnossa, minä lähden vasta aattona. Nyt on vasta 23. päivä… siltä varalta että tuo rotisko taas on laskeutunut väärään aikaan."

Rose pudisti päätään. "Ei, oikea päivä tämä on. Äidille tulee aattona sukulaisia kylään, eikä Tohtori halua viettää aikaa heidän kanssaan, kyllähän sinä tiedät millainen hän on... Voi, minä en ollenkaan ajatellut mitä ostan sukulaisilleni lahjaksi! Mickey, tuletko tänään kanssani viime hetken ostoksille? Jutellaan sitten paremmin, minun on nyt ihan pakko paketoida äidin lahja ja tehdä muutama muu juttu."

Rose kiiruhti takaisin Tardikseen, ja Tohtori ja Mickey jäivät hetkeksi kahden kesken. Jälkimmäinen silmäili ensimmäistä epäluuloisena, kunnes päätti kysyä suoraan: "Mikä teidät tänne lennätti?"

"Tardis, tietenkin. Vaikka se ei varsinaisesti lentänyt."

"Tiedät hyvin, että en tarkoittanut sitä."

"Minä loukkasin Rosea verisesti", Tohtori myönsi, "ja kun hän halusi tulla tähän jouluun, en hennonnut kieltää sitä häneltä."

"Mitä sinä teit?" Mickey kysyi selvästi vihaisena. Hänen ja Rosen suhde ei ruusuisimmassa vaiheessaan, mutta sitä ei kuitenkaan ollut virallisesti lakkautettu, eikä Mickey halunnut nähdä Rosen tunteita loukattavan.

Tohtori huokaisi ja näytti hieman hämilliseltä. "Sanoin että hänen takamuksensa näytti tavallista suuremmalta eräissä housuissa, ja kun hän kysyi että oliko hän mielestäni lihonut, minä sanoin että melko varmasti muutaman kilon."

Tohtori piti pienen tauon ennen kuin jatkoi: "Tiedoksesi, Mickey, en ole idiootti. Rose kysyi minulta, ja yleensä hän on niin järkevä, etten ajatellut hänen kysyvän asiaa johon ei halunnut rehellistä vastausta… Ja kun annoin sen, hän meni huoneeseensa itkemään."

Mickeyn suuttumus oli kuin pois pyyhitty, eikä hän voinut hillitä pientä hihitystä. "Rose on sellainen. Kuule, kun hän seuraavaksi kysyy, sinun on parasta valehdella, ellei totuus ole sitä mitä hän haluaa kuulla."

Tohtori pudisti päätään. Yli yhdeksänsataa vuotta tietoa ja kokemusta ei ollut tuonut häntä lähellekään noin kaksikymmenvuotiaiden ihmisnaisten ajatuskuvioiden käsittämistä.

"Sano Roselle että soittaa kun on valmis lähtemään ostoksille", Mickey sanoi. "Minun on mentävä, minulla on ruokaa uunissa."

Tohtori nyökkäsi ja kääntyi kohti Tardista. Hän odotti hetken, mutta ikävystyi nopeasti ja hoputti sitten kumppaniaan: "Rose! Sinun ei tarvitse sovittaa jokaista vaatekappaletta jonka löydät, tiedäthän sinä sen?"

Hieman myöhemmin Rose ja Tohtori soittivat Jackien asunnon ovikelloa. Keittiössä hyörivä ja iloisesti hyräilevä Jackie kiiruhti avaamaan oven esiliina päällään. Päivällisaikaan oli vielä muutama tunti, mutta jotkut asiat oli parempi tehdä valmiiksi mahdollisimman aikaisin.

"Hei kulta!" hän sanoi ja halasi Rosea lämpimästi. "Tohtori", hän tervehti tyttärensä seuralaista huomattavasti vähemmän lämpimällä äänensävyllä, ja Rosen arvion mukaan Tohtori kaikkea muuta kuin nautti olostaan.

"Rose, sinun pitää soittaa Mickeylle kun olet valmis lähtemään kaupunkiin", Tohtori tiedotti lyhyesti. "Soita saman tien jos vain mahdollista. Emme voi viipyä täällä koko viikkoa, joten sinun on parasta ostaa lahjat ennen päivällistä. Minä siirrän Tardisin sillä aikaa hieman kauemmas, se alkaa herättää huomiota."

Rose olisi halunnut huomauttaa, että periaatteessa mikään ei estänyt heitä viipymästä vaikka koko kuukautta, eikä Tardis kerännyt huomiota yhtään sen enempää kuin aikaisemminkaan. Hän teki silti työtä käskettyä. Tohtori ei halunnut viettää aikaa Jackien kanssa tarpeettomasti, eikä Rose ollut halukas, saati sitten kykenevä pakottamaan häntä siihen.

Kun Rose oli siirtynyt toiseen huoneeseen lörpöttelemään poikaystävälleen, Tohtori ja Jackie olivat hetken kahden.

"Tämä on jostain syystä todella tärkeää Roselle", Tohtori sanoi matalalla äänellä. "Älä takerru pikkuseikkoihin ja anna asioiden olla. Rose on ollut hieman epävakaa viime aikoina."

Jackie olisi halunnut kysyä lisää, mutta Tohtori livahti ulos ovesta, ja niin tilaisuus oli mennyt. Ilmeisesti mikään ei kuitenkaan ollut pahasti vialla, sillä Rosen jutustelu Mickeyn kanssa kuulosti tavanomaiselta ja iloiselta. Ehkä oli parasta antaa asioiden vain olla – ainakin siihen asti, että olisi mahdollista pitää äidin ja tyttären välinen vakava keskustelutuokio. Sitä odotellessa hän voisi kattaa pöydän ja laittaa ruoat valmiiksi.

Jackie avasi radion. Asema lähetti joululauluja, ja keittiössä puuhatessaan Jackie lauloi ja hyräili niiden mukana. Joulu, vuoden ihaninta aikaa!

Myöhemmin, juuri ennen päivällisaikaa, ovikello soi uudestaan. Oven takana olivat jälleen Rose ja Tohtori, ja ainoa merkittävä muutos edelliseen kertaan oli Rosen mukanaan kuljettama valtava tavarakasa. Ilmeisesti Rosen joulubudjetti ei ollut erityisen niukka.

Lyhytkestoisen yleisen hämmingin jälkeen kaikki kolme istuivat ruokapöydässä. Jackie tarjoili ja jutteli eläväisesti Rosen kanssa, joka kertoi näkemistään ihmeistä. Tohtori tarkensi yksityiskohtia ja onnistui jopa lausumaan muutamia kohteliaisuuksia ruoasta. Kaiken kaikkiaan päivällinen sujui täysin kitkattomasti, mikä tuli kaikille pienenä yllätyksenä – yleensä Tohtori ja Jackie eivät olleet kykeneväisiä sivistyneeseen vuorovaikutukseen, mikäli Lontoota tai mielellään koko maailmaa ei uhannut merkittävä vaara.

Ehkäpä kokemuksen rohkaisemana, tai sitten vain hyvän aterian laiskistuttamana Tohtori suostui jäämään vielä hetkeksi, ja kaikki kolme istuutuivat katsomaan tv:tä. Jackie tosin seurasi enemmän Tohtoria kuin itse ohjelmaa, sillä mies vaikutti ikävystyneeltä ja levottomalta. Hän ei ollut paikoillaan hetkeäkään, ja pelkkä moisen rauhattomuuden seuraaminen sai Jackien alkavan päänsäryn pahenemaan merkittävästi.

Pääkipuunsa kyllästyttyään Jackien nousi ylös ja suoritti pikaisen lääkekaapin inventaarion ja poimi tabletin Asperiinia. Jackie otti yhden tabletin, murskasi sen ja liuotti murskan pieneen määrään vettä. Jackie joi lääkkeen, irvisti ja jätti lasin tiskipöydälle. Hän inhosi lääkkeen makua, mutta sieti sitä paremmin kuin tabletin nielemistä.

Jackie palasi olohuoneeseen, jossa ikävystyttävä jouluelokuva eteni tuskastuttavan hitaasti mutta varmasti kohti kornia loppuaan. Nähtävästi Tohtori jakoi Jackien mielipiteen elokuvan laadusta ja oli saanut siitä tarpeekseen, sillä hän nousi ylös, venytteli ja loi pitkän katseen Roseen. "Haluat varmaankin viettää illan täällä. Minä juon lasillisen vettä ja häivyn, tule Tardikselle sitten kun olet valmis." Tohtori totesi ja alkoi toteuttaa aikeitaan.

"Yäk, Lontoon vesi on huonompaa kuin koskaan aikaisemmin", hän kommentoi pian keittiöstä. "Onneksi en asu täällä."

"Outoa", Jackie vastasi ja aloitti pitkän kertomuksen siitä, kuinka alueen vesi oli itse asiassa parantunut paljon siitä, kun Rose oli ollut lapsi. Tohtori oli palannut oviaukkoon ja vilkuili ulko-oven suuntaan hyvin malttamattomalla tavalla.

Jackie ei kuitenkaan huomannut vieraansa levottomuutta, vaan siirtyi muistelemaan Rosen lapsuutta yleisemmällä tasolla. Vaikka Rose ei varsinaisesti halunnut kaikkien nöyryyttävien yksityiskohtien kantautuvan Tohtorin korviin, hän ei voinut olla hihittämättä miehen kasvoille hitaasti kohoavalle tuskastuneelle ilmeelle.

"Äiti", hän lopulta sanoi päästääkseen ystävänsä pahasta, "olet puhunut hurjan pitkään, ehkä sinun pitäisi jo päästää Tohtori lähtemään."

Jackie naurahti. "Et vain halua että kerron tämän hänelle, kultaseni. Mutta hyvä on, en kerro enää siitä kun… Tohtori, oletko sinä kunnossa? Näytät jotenkin oudolta."

"Kyllä kai. Olen varmaankin vain väsynyt, tuon elokuvan katsominen uuvuttaisi kenet tahansa jolla on keskivertoa kastematoa enemmän aivotoimintaa. Olen kohdannut humaanimpia kidutusmenetelmiä. Sama pätee sinun vesilaitostietojesi kuunteluun, Jackie-kulta. Niin pitkään kun ne eivät lisää veteen… sanotaan vaikka asetyylisalisyylihappoa niin minua ei kiinnosta hittojakaan millä ne puhdistavat vettä."

Rose, joka ei halunnut joutua todistamaan Jackien ja Tohtorin välistä, vain onnella verbaaliselle tasolle jäävää yhteenottoa, puuttui puheeseen nopeasti. "Miksi ne niin tekisivät? Eikö se ole se aine jota käytetään Asperiinissa ja miksi sitä ei saisi lisätä veteen?"

"Samaa ainetta", Tohtori vastasi lyhyesti, eikä varsinaisesti lämpimimmällä äänellään. "Sen lisäämiseen juomaveteen ei ole mitään syytä, mutta se tuli mieleeni tuon vedeksi kutsutun sotkun mausta. Asetyylisalisyylihappo on minulle myrkyllistä ja tavallinen 500 milligramman tabletti voisi tappaa minut. Mutta kuten sanoin, kukaan täyspäinen ei lisää sitä juomaveteen, eli ei huolta. Nähdään Tardiksella, Rose, minä menen nyt."

Tohtorin puhuessa Jackien kasvoille oli kohonnut lievästi huolestunut ilme. "Tohtori? Et kai sattunut juomaan tiskipöydällä olevasta lasista?"

"Kylläpä hyvinkin satuin." Tohtori kuulosti jälleen yllättävän tylyltä, kunnes jatkoi lähes pelästyneen kuuloisena: "Älä vain sano että…"

"Minä sekoitin siinä Aspiriinin päänsärkyä varten. Mutta ei siihen ole voinut jäädä kuin muutama murunen!"

Jackie kuulosti pelästyneeltä, Rose oli säikähtänyt sanattomaksi. "Et kai sinä… kuole siihen tai mitään?"

Tohtori pudisti päätään. "En, paitsi jos olen yliherkkä, mutta en olisi siitä kovin huolissani. Ilmeisesti se on kuitenkin tarpeeksi aiheuttaakseen lievän myrkytyksen… Älä huoli Rose, muutama päivä ja olen kuin uusi. Palaan Tardisille lepäämään, haen sinut sitten kun olen terve… Vietä mukava joulu, sinä ansaitset sen."

Rose, joka oli edelleenkin selvästi järkyttynyt Tohtorin akilleen kantapään paljastumisesta, ei ollut innostunut ajatuksesta. "Minä tulen mukaan. Et saa olla yksin… Mitä jos tuletkin sairaammaksi kuin oletat eikä kukaan ole auttamassa sinua?"

"En tule, ja sinun on aivan turha viettää koko joulua kanssani. Tiedän, että joulu on sinulle tärkeää aikaa, ja minä olen kykenevä huolehtimaan itsestäni, enkä halua tuhota jouluasi."

Rose tajusi tilaisuutensa tulleen ja tarttui siihen röyhkeästi. "Mutta kun minun jouluni on pilalla jos vain mietin kuinka makaat Tardisissa yksin ja sairaana! Joko minä tulen mukaan tai sinä jäät tänne… Ja päätellen siitä että pysyt tuskin pystyssä sinunkin olisi parasta jäädä tänne, Tardis on aika kaukana."

Mikäli Rose ja Jackie olisivat olleet vähemmän pelästyneitä kuin he olivat, molemmat olisivat todennäköisesti nauraneet. Koko tilanne oli niin omituinen! Tohtori, joka oli tavallisesti vikkelä niin liikkeissään kuin mietteissäänkin, vaikutti lähinnä juopuneelta nojatessaan raskaasti ovenkarmiin. Aivan kuin hänen puheessaankin olisi ollut havaittavissa pientä sammallusta.

Tohtori empi hetken, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. Häntä ei lainkaan haluttanut kävellä Tardikselle, ja asunnon sohva oli alkanut näyttää erittäin mukavalta paikalta. "Jackie? En haluasi ajaa sinua pois omasta asunnostasi, mutta haluaisin hieman yksityisyyttä. Vain huomisaamuun asti."

Normaalisti Jackie ei olisi koskaan suostunut moiseen, mutta syyllisyydentunne sai hänet nyökkäämään pikaisesti ja pakkaamaan välttämättömimmät tavaransa kuten yöpuvun ja hammasharjan.

Jackien pakatessa Rose talutti Tohtorin sohvalle makaamaan huolimatta miehen vastusteluista. Rose myönsi, että Tohtori oli kyllä täysin kykenevä kävelemään suoraan, mutta yllättävä tilanne oli nostanut pintaan jonkinlaisen hoivavietin, jonka toteuttaminen sai tytön tuntemaan itsensä edes jokseenkin tarpeelliseksi.

"Minä menen, soittakaa jos tarvitsette jotain… Mitä vain", Jackie huikkasi ovelta. Hyvin pian sulkeutuvan oven ääni teki Roselle selväksi sen, että hän oli kahden myrkytyksestä kärsivän ystävänsä kanssa.

"Tohtori?" Rose kuiskasi edelleen hieman huolestuneena. "Osaatko sanoa mitä tuleman pitää?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Koettakaa kestää. Kolmannessa chapussa alkaa tarina.

Joo, ja tosiaan koko pläjäys on betaamaton, mikä osaltaan selittää typoisuutta.

Word count (chaptrer): 1601

-----

"Minä menen, soittakaa jos tarvitsette jotain… Mitä vain", Jackie huikkasi ovelta. Sulkeutuvan oven ääni teki Roselle selväksi sen, että hän oli kahden myrkytyksestä kärsivän ystävänsä kanssa, eikä tieto ollut miellyttävä.

"Tohtori?" Rose kuiskasi edelleen hieman huolestuneena. "Osaatko sanoa mitä tuleman pitää? En oikein pitänyt siitä ."

"Njah", Tohtori vastasi Hän oli asettunut selälleen asunnon sohvalle ja roikotti päätään käsinojan yli.

"Alkuvaihe vastaa jotakuinkin ihmisten päihtymystilaa. Pahoinvointia ei esiinny, mutta sen korvaavat hallusinaatiot, aistien yliherkkyys ja kouristukset ja muu sen sellainen. Viimeisimmiltä, ja onnella myös hallusinaatioilta tosin uskon välttyväni, koska nautittu myrkkymäärä jäi hyvin pieneksi, mutta tunnen jo kuinka tasapainoni heikkenee ja tunnen halua puhua paljon."

Tohtori huokasi. Hän piti oman äänensä kuuntelemisesta aivan tarpeeksi tavallisenakin päivänä. "Lähetin äitisi pois siksi, että en tiedä mitä sanon, enkä välttämättä halua hänen kuulevan sitä. En haluaisi sinunkaan, mutta ilmeisesti on turhaa yrittää ajaa sinua pois. Ole kiltti äläkä suutu jos sanon jotain typerää, en halua taas loukata sinua tai pahoittaa mieltäsi mitenkään. Yritä olla kuuntelematta. Jos sanon jotain typerää niin en tarkoita sitä."

Rose nyökkäsi vakavasti ja mietti ohimennen, millaisilta juopuneet ihmiset vaikuttivat Tohtorin silmissä. Sitten hän päätti olla erityisen varovainen virvokkeiden kanssa ja tilanteen huvittava puoli iskeytyi Rosen tajuntaan.

"Hei, minulla on paljon kokemusta sekavassa tilassa olevista ystävistä. En ole ensimmäistä kertaa lapsenvahdin asemassa", hän sanoi yrittäen piristää ystäväänsä.

"Hyvä… Koska minua ei ole koskaan aikaisemmin tarvinnut vahtia", Tohtori sanoi ja kiirehti paikkaamaan sanomisiaan saman tien. "Ei niin että se nyt olisi varsinaisesti tarpeellista, mutta onhan se mukava tietää, että joku välittää huolehtia."

Rose nyökkäsi. Oli mukavaa tietää, että joku välitti ja huolehti. Ehkä olisi kuitenkin hyvä vaihtaa puheenaihetta tässä välissä, keskustelu oli liukumassa vaarallisille vesille. "Haluaisitko katsoa vaikka jotakin elokuvaa? Meillä on Harry Potter ja Viisasten kivi levyllä, sinähän pidät Potterista?"

"Kuinka vain", kuului laimea vastaus. "Olen nähnyt sen ja kirja oli paljon parempi, elokuvissa on muutama todella ärsyttävä jatkuvuusvirhe, mutta tarina on kuitenkin kaunis, vaikka se ei sovikaan elokuvasovitukseen. Katsos kun koko kirja, oikeastaan koko kirjasarja, on tavallaan Harryn näkökulmasta kirjoitettu, kaikki on aluksi niin mustavalkoista, eikä filmatisointi sovellu näkökulman välittämiseksi ja koko maailma vaikuttaa typerältä ja mustavalkoiselta mikäli sen tulkitsemiseksi vaadittu informaatio on puutteellista."

Kun Tohtori vaikeni, Rose oli iloinen siitä että oli kääntynyt käyttämään DVD-soitinta. Hän ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin kuullut kumppaninsa tulkintoja tällaisista asioista, eikä ollut edes ajatellut niitä, sillä Rose itse katsoi elokuvia vain katsomisen ilosta. Hän ei koskaan yrittänyt löytää niistä piilomerkityksiä eikä symboleja, eivätkä ne koskaan tulleet hänen mieleensä kuin itsestään.

Elokuvan kuluessa Tohtori esitti useita muita mielipiteitä ja tulkintoja, jotka hän selitti ja perusteli huomattavasti pidemmälle – itse asiassa sitä pidemmälle, mitä pidemmälle elokuva eteni. Rose ymmärsi niistä juuri riittävästi tajutakseen, että mikäli hän olisi esittänyt puolikkaankin mistä tahansa niistä äidinkielenopettajalleen, hän ei olisi voinut menettää tämän suosiota vaikka olisi tehnyt mitä.

Tilanne oli oikeastaan erittäin kiinnostava, Rose huomasi. Tohtori ei kertonut itsestään sen enempää kuin koskaan muulloinkaan, mutta hän puhui asioista, joihin tavallisesti vain viittasi epämääräisesti. Ikävä kyllä Rosen oli tavallistakin hankalampi seurata miehen ajatuksenjuoksua, eikä hän ymmärtänyt kuin muutaman prosentin tämän puheista, jotka muuttuivat hetki hetkeltä monimutkaisemmiksi, kuten myös niitä aiheesta toiseen kuljettavat mielleyhtymät.

Silti Rose kuunteli tarkasti. Hän joutui taistelemaan äärimmäistä kiusausta vastaan, sillä juuri sillä hetkellä mikään ei ollut houkuttelevampaa kuin yrittää käydä Tohtorin kanssa keskustelua niistä aiheista, joista he eivät tavallisesti puhuneet. Esimerkiksi Tohtorista itsestään, hänen historiastaan ja tunteistaan. Se ei kuitenkaan olisi ollut oikein, joten Rose pysytteli hiljaa. Oli yksinkertaisesti väärin käyttää ystävän tilaa hyväkseen ja yrittää kalastaa tietoja, joita tämä ei halunnut jakaa.

Toisaalta moni koki puhumisen helpottavana. Rose ei edes tiennyt kuinka monta kertaa hän oli kuunnellut ystäviensä humaltuneita, usein itkuisia tilityksiä poikahuolista ja ongelmista koulussa tai kotona. Monet niistäkin tarinoista oli täytynyt houkutella esiin, mutta tavallisesti kertoja oli ollut jälkikäteen iloinen saatuaan taakkansa jaettua.

Mutta Tohtori ei ollut teinityttö, eikä hän ollut humalassa vaan myrkytetty. Rosen oli pysyttävä lujana ja kyettävä vastustamaan kiusausta. Hän järsi mietteliäänä alahuultaan, ja oli puraista siihen haavan kuullessaan nimensä jatkuvan sanavirran joukosta.

"Rose?" Tohtori toisti kun tyttö ei heti vastannut.

Puhuteltu pudisti päätään saadakseen harhailevat ajatuksensa kuriin. "Niin?"

"Olisitko kiltti ja sammuttaisit valot ja tv:n. Kontrastit ja äänet alkavat olla liikaa minulle enkä haluaisi juuri nyt nousta ylös."

Rose teki työtä käskettyä ja haki samalla hieman kalkkunaa. Aika alkoi käydä pitkäksi – pimeä huone tarjosi niukanlaisesti viihdykettä, vaikka Tohtorille siinä tuntui olevan aivan riittämiin. Olikohan Tohtori nälkäinen?

"Haluaisitko jotain syötävää? Vaikka vähän kalkkunaa?"

Tohtori empi hetken, mutta nyökkäsi sitten.

"Ellei minun tarvitse nousta", hän vastasi jaavasi suunsa kuin linnunpoikanen, ilmeisesti olettaen, että Rose antaisi palan suoraan hänen suuhunsa.

Rose repi kalkkunastaan sopivan palasen. Loppujen lopuksi Tohtori oli sairas, tai myrkytetty, tai ehkä huumattu olisi ollut sopivin sana. Tai ehkä kaikkea tätä, ja vain siksi, että Rose oli raahannut hänet viettämään joulua, mistä hän ei muutenkaan pitänyt.

Kun tyttö pääsi sohvan luo, Tohtori tarttui yllättäen hänen ranteeseensa. Ennen kuin Rose edes tajusi mitä tapahtui, mies oli vienyt hänen kätensä huulilleen ja nuoli kalkkunanrasvaa hänen sormistaan.

Koko tilanne oli lähinnä absurdi. Rose kiljahti puhtaasta hämmästyksestä, mikä sai Tohtorin säpsähtämään, vinkaisemaan vaimeasti ja irrottamaan otteensa hetkessä. Rose, joka ei halunnut jäädä ottamaan selvää siitä mitä tapahtuisi seuraavaksi, vaihtoi maisemaa.

Asunto oli pieni, ja ainoa paikka missä hän saisi itsensä koottua, oli kylpyhuone. Rose tuijotti sormiaan tuntien suurta epäuskoa. Hänen sormensa olivat yltä päältä _avaruusolennon_ _kuolassa!_

Hyvä on, Tohtori oli tehnyt siistiä jälkeä, Rosen sormissa oli tuskin lainkaan sylkeä. Silti se inhotti häntä suuresti, eikä hän osannut sanoa, oliko hän järkyttyneempi tuntemastaan inhosta vai tapahtumien saamasta yllättävästä käänteestä.

Rose pesi kätensä kahteen kertaan, kuivasi ne ja istuutui lattialle miettimään. Minuuttien päästä hänen ajatuksensa alkoivat selvitä, ja hän onnistui muodostamaan päätelmän. Tohtorin käytös oli ollut niin epätyypillistä, että se oli ollut järkyttävää, ja koska hän oli tuskin tuntenut ystäväänsä, hän oli suhtautunut tähän kuin vieraaseen. Niin se oli täytynyt olla. Varmasti, ehdottomasti.

Päätelmä oli niin helpottava, että Rose arveli kykenevänsä taas katsomaan Tohtoria silmiin. Niinpä hän palasi olohuoneeseen, josta löysi kumppaninsa liikuttamassa sormiaan sohvatyynyn kangasta pitkin.

"Tohtori?" Rose kuiskasi, ja puhuteltu nosti katseensa sohvan kankaasta kasvoillaan leveä hymy.

"Et usko miltä kangas tuntuu! Voin tuntea siitä aivan _kaiken!_" Tohtori sanoi ja vaikeni sitten hetkeksi, ilmeisesti kiinnitettyään jakamattoman huomionsa huoneen ikkunasta kajastaviin Lontoon valoihin. "Tämä kaikki on niin kaunista. Tavallistakin kauniimpaa."

Innostuksen puna oli kohonnut Tohtorin kasvoille ja Rose hymyili itsekseen. Enää tilanne ei ollut erityisen omituinen ja epäluonteenomainen käytös oli sentään muuttunut hieman normaalimmaksi – vaikka normaali olikin niitä sanoja, joita Rose ei mielellään käyttänyt puhuessaan Tohtorista tai ajatellessaan häntä.

Mies jatkoi puhumista, mutta Rose antoi useimpien sanojen lipua ohi korviensa, sillä hän ei edelleenkään ymmärtänyt niistä juuri mitään. Silti hän ei ollut huolissaan, sillä innostunut puhe ei ollut sekavaa, ainoastaan käsittämättömän monimutkaista.

Rosen ajatukset lipuivat Jackieen. Missähän äiti oli? Kello oli jo niin paljon, ettei Rose halunnut soittaa vai kysyäkseen kuulumisia, joten hän tyytyi leikittelemään matkapuhelimellaan. Mihinköhän aikaan Jackie aikoi palata kotiin? Hänellä olisi epäilemättä paljon tekemistä, jouluaatto ja kaikki…

Jouluaatto! Jouluaatto, ja Tylereiden lähisuvun aatonvietto! Tohtori inhoaisi sitä, eivätkä joulun pyhät ainakaan parantaisi asiaa, sillä perinteisesti niiden aikana pieneen asuntoon ahtautuisi aina vain enemmän ihmisiä. Mahdollisesti kaikkien kannalta olisi parasta saada Tohtori Tardikselle ennen pyhiä, mutta Rose ei voinut olla toivomatta, että tämä suostuisi olemaan pyhät Jackien luona. Tohtorista oli kuitenkin tullut osa hänen perhettään.

Rose havahtui ajatuksistaan vain tajutakseen, että Tohtori oli vaihtanut englannin kieleen, jota tyttö ei ollut koskaan kuullutkaan. _Gallifreyaan, vai mikä siellä puhuttu kieli sitten onkaan nimeltään_, hän arveli. Mutta miksei Tardis kääntänyt puhetta?

"Tohtori? Oletko kunnossa? Tardis ei käännä puhettasi."

Puhuteltua avasi silmänsä, nyökkäsi ja vastasi selkeällä joskin hieman sammaltavalla englannilla. "Ilmeisesti myrkytys vaikuttaa käännökseen. Minä olen osa piiriä, joka huolehtii kääntämisestä, muistatko?"

Oli Rosen vuoro nyökätä. "Mutta viimeksi kun se ei kääntänyt, olit juuri käynyt läpi regeneraation ja olit sairas, ajattelin että ehkä olit menossa huonompaan suuntaan. Miltä sinusta tuntuu?"

"Ei huonolta, ottaen huomioon. Aistini ovat yliherkät ja on vaikea ajatella selkeästi, mutta huimaus on vähentynyt. Minulla on lieviä hallusinaatioita, mutta ne on helppo erottaa todellisuudesta, tai ainakin uskon niin, en tietenkään voi tietää mikäli joku osa siitä mitä uskon todellisuudeksi on hallusinaatiota. Uskon, että oudoin vaihe alkaa olla ohitse."

Pian osoittautui, että Tohtori oli uskonut väärin.

"Rose, ole kiltti ja vahvista uskomukseni siitä, että dalek jonka näen leijuvan pöytänne yllä, ei ole siinä."

Rose nosti katseensa lehdestä, jota luki taskulampun valossa. "Pöytämme yllä ei leiju dalekia", hän onnistui vahvistamaan lähes keskustelunomaiseen sävyyn. "Ei myöskään missään muualla asunnossa."

"Hyvä. Emme varsinaisesti nyt kaipaa niitä tänne, vai mitä?"

Tohtori hymyili lähes lammasmaisesti, ja Rose vastasi hymyyn. Illan kuluessa hän joutui vahvistamaan useiden muidenkin olentojen ja asioiden olemattomuuden, lähtien kissanpennusta päätyen muun muassa tulipalon ja valaan kautta toiseen dalekiin ja Tardisiin.

Viiden aikaan aamuyöstä Rosen jo torkkuessa lehtensä takana hänen puhelimensa soi. Tohtori nosti äkkiä kädet korvilleen – ilmeisesti hänen kuulosta oli edelleen yliherkkä – ja Rose vastasi mahdollisimman nopeasti, katsomatta edes kuka soittaja oli.

"Kulta? Minä heräsin enkä saanut enää nukuttua, olen niin huolissani teistä. Kuinka Tohtori voi?"

Rose onnistui kuulostamaan ystävälliseltä, vaikka siihen vaaditut ponnistukset olivatkin lähes epäinhimilliset. "Olosuhteet huomioon ottaen ei valittamista… Pärjäämme ihan hyvin. Hei äiti, milloin tulet kotiin huomenna? Ja milloin… tiedät kyllä ketkä tulevat kylään?"

"Huone on luovutettava ennen puolta päivää, joten varmaankin puolen päivän jälkeen - minun oli hieman hankala nukkua, joten koetan nukkua huomenna pitkään. Perhe tulee vasta illalla, joten valmistelujen kanssa ei ole mikään kiire."

Jakie hymyili. Vaikka Tohtori ei kuulunut hänen lempi-ihmisiinsä (ihmisiin, no, riittävällä toleranssilla), tuntui todella pahalta tietää, että oli aiheuttanut sairastumisen. "Minä jatkan nukkumista. Koettakaa tekin saada hieman unta, hyvää yötä kulta." Jakie empi hetken. "Toivota Tohtorille hyvää yötä puolestani."

"Öitä, äiti", Rose vastasi. Hän ei aikonut välittää viestiä, sillä Tohtori todennäköisesti huomauttaisi saavansa moisesta lähinnä painajaisia. Sen sijaan hän hiljensi puhelimensa äänet lähes minimiin, haki peitot itselleen ja Tohtorille ja nukahti.


	3. Chapter 3

Word count (chaptrer): 3560

-----

Rose heräsi säpsähtäen. Hänen selkänsä oli jumissa, mutta se ei ollut mitään verrattuna niskan jäykkyyteen. Lisäksi huoneessa oli pirun kylmä, tuoli oli epämukava ja aikakausilehtipino sen vieressä kaatunut. Kello näytti kymmentä yli yhtätoista. Tohtori makasi sohvalla, silmät kiinni samassa asennossa johon hän oli yöllä itsensä asetellut. Kireä ilme kuitenkin paljasti Roselle, ettei mies ollut unessa.

"Tohtori?"

Rose ei tiennyt kuinka monetta kertaa hän oli edellisten kahdenkymmenenneljän tunnin aikana sanonut saman, mutta se ei oikeastaan kiinnostanut häntä. "Kuinka voit?"

Tohtori avasi toisen silmänsä mutta sulki sen saman tien. "Kamalasti. Ainoastaan tukkaani ei särje."

"Voi." Vastaus oli laimea, mutta Rose ei yksinkertaisesti kyennyt parempaan. Tohtori ei varsinaisesti valittanut, totesi vain tosiasian, joten säälittely ei käynyt laatuun. "Etkö voi vain nukkua sen yli? Samalla tavalla kuin sen jälkeen kun olit regeneroitunut?"

"Se ei ole unta, vaan ennemminkin kooman kaltainen tila." Tohtori piti tauon, johon olisi toisissa olosuhteissa sisältynyt tilanteeseen sopiva ilme tai ele. "Ilmaistaan asia näin: mikäli kärsisit epämiellyttävästä muttet vaarallisesta myrkytyksen jälkitilasta, sanotaan vaikka ilkeästä krapulasta, menisitkö sairaalaan ja vaatisit saada parasta mahdollista hoitoa?"

Rose pudisti päätään, vaikkei hänen keskustelukumppaninsa tietenkään nähnyt sitä. "Ymmärrän. Haluaisitko jotain? Syötävää, ehkä juotavaa? Tuoremehu tai appelsiinijaffa ja pizza ovat hyviä krapulan poistajia… Tai niin olen kuullut", hän sanoi viattomasti.

Tohtori naurahti vaimeasti. "Älä sekoita asioita toisiinsa. Tosin tuoremehu kuulostaa hyvältä. Ei päärynää eikä kalsiumlaktaattia, kiitos."

Rose keräsi hetken rohkeutta.

"Miksi sinä nuolit käsiäni eilen?" hän sai lopulta henkäisseeksi.

"Se tuntui hauskalta ajatukselta juuri silloin. En todellakaan tiedä miksi. Taisin säikyttää sinut, anteeksi. En ajatellut selkeästi."

Tohtori oli yhtä ilmeetön kuin koko aikaisemmankin keskustelun ajan. Rose ei tiennyt mitä ajatella, mutta loppujen lopuksi sylki oli pelkkää sylkeä, eikä hän ollut saamassa siitä minkäänlaista ulkoavaruuden tartuntatautia käsiensä läpi. Hän päätti unohtaa koko asian.

"Niin teit", Rose myönsi. "Mutta ei se mitään, ei se ollut sinun syysi. Minä vain en osannut suhtautua… Olet aina niin hyvin kontrollissa. Kun teet jotain, teet sen syystä – tai siltä se ainakin minusta näyttää. En uskonut että tuollainen on sinulle edes mahdollista, ja siksi minun oli niin vaikea suhtautua kun…"

"Rose", Tohtori keskeytti lempeästi, "käytännöllisesti katsoen kaikki ajattelevat olennot koko universumissa voidaan huumata. Käytännöllisesti katsoen kaikilla on aivokemia, joka voidaan sopivalla – tai pitäisikö sanoa epäsopivalla – kemikaalilla sekoittaa. Seuraukset ovat moninaiset ja riippuvat erittäin monesta tekijästä."

Rose nyökkäsi jälleen, vaikka Tohtori ei ollut avannut silmiään. "Kun sanot sen noin, se tuntuu täysin loogiselta. Minä vain en ajatellut, olen pahempi kuin Jackie!" Rose naurahti, mutta jähmettyi sitten paikoilleen. Jackien mainitseminen oli palauttanut hänen mieleensä jouluaaton ja jouluaattona vieraisille tulevat sukulaiset.

"Minun on muuten varoitettava sinua", hän sanoi. "Joan ja Samantha – tätini – tulevat illalla tänne perheineen. Haluat varmasti lähteä ennen sitä, tiedän mitä mieltä olet suvustani." Rosen sävy oli surullinen, mikä ei jäänyt Tohtorilta huomaamatta. Ehkäpä… Ei, vaikka Rose oli jalokivi ihmisten joukossa, samaa ei todellakaan voinut sanoa hänen suvustaan.

"Kiitos varoituksesta."

Keskustelu tyssäsi, ja Rose jatkoi aikakausilehtien lukemista. Oli mukavaa pysytellä kärryillä Maan juoruista ja tietää, kuka oli nähty kenenkin kanssa läheisissä tunnelmissa, tai kenen vaateparsi oli ollut asiaankuulumaton tai kenen tukka muistuttanut harakanpesää. Oli mukavaa lukea tarpeettomia, merkityksettömiä asioita vieraista ihmisistä.

Olisi ollut mukava keskustella merkityksettömistä asioista merkityksellisten ihmisten, sukulaisten, kanssa.

Myöhemmin päivällä, kun Jackie oli palannut kotiin ja ryhtynyt ruoanlaittoon ajaen metelillään Tohtorin huoneeseensa nukkumaan, Rose kävi läpi vanhoja tavaroitaan. Osan hän pakkasi pois antaakseen ne hyväntekeväisyyteen, jotkut hän halusi säästää muistoina lapsuudestaan. Jälkimmäisiin kuului muun muassa hellyttävän näköinen keltainen pehmoankka, jota ilman tyttö ei osannut lapsuudessaan nukkua.

Rose kaappasi ankan kainaloonsa. Hän oli kertonut siitä ja kiintymyksestään pehmoeläintä kohtaan Tohtorille eräällä kaukaista tähteä kiertävän planeetan kuista, ja Tohtori oli nauranut ja väittänyt haluavansa tavata ankan, yhden Rosen elämän tärkeimmistä tukipilareista. Todennäköisesti mies oli laskenut leikkiä, mutta Rose ei antanut sen haitata itseään.

Tohtori vaikutti olevan unessa, ja kuten aina, hän näytti nukkuessaan lähes nuorelta ja viattomalta. Peitto oli vedetty hieman hänen vyötärönsä yläpuolelle, ja hennonbeesi mutta hyvin ryppyinen kauluspaita verhosi hänen ylävartaloaan. Ainoa kuvasta puuttuva asia oli pehmolelu. Rosella oli pehmolelu kainalossaan.

Rose ei voinut vastustaa kiusausta. Hän asetteli ankan huolellisesti nukkuvan miehen kainaloon, niin että ankan pää lepäsi vasten miehen rintakehää. Seuraava vaihe oli huomattavasti hankalampi, sillä Rosen oli kyettävä nostamaan Tohtorin käsi ankan selän päälle niin, että ankka jäisi haliotteeseen mutta nukkuva ei heräisi. Vaikeudestaan huolimatta operaatio onnistui.

Pieni hihitys karkasi väkisinkin Rosen huulilta kun hän otti kännykkänsä kameralla kuvia pehmolelu kainalossa nukkuvasta Tohtorista, ja miehen suupielet värähtivät. Rose päätti poistua jottei herättäisi Tohtoria, niin hauskaa kuin olisikin ollut nähdä hänen ilmeensä.

Tytön poistuttua Tohtori avasi silmänsä ja katsoi ankkaa hymyillen. Rose oli ansainnut naurunsa, hän tuumi, eikä voinut väittää, että ankka olisi ollut erityisen epämukava unikaveri. Se oli suloinen ja pehmoinen, huolimatta siitä että vuodet olivat haalistaneet sen väriä ja lukuisat pesut nukkaannuttaneet pinnan.

Tohtori asetteli pehmoeläimen istumaan rintakehänsä päälle, mistä se tuijotti häntä pyöreillä nappisilmillään. Tohtori tuijotti takaisin eikä voinut olla ihmettelemättä, kuinka hellyttävä ankkapehmolelu oli yksinkertaisesti hellyttävä ankkapehmolelu täysin riippumatta siitä kuinka monta kieltä katsoja puhui tai kuinka moninumeroisten lukujen neliöjuuria hän ratkoi päässään huvin vuoksi.

Seuraavan kerran Tohtori havahtui kuullessaan ovikellon ääneen. Hän kuunteli rauhallisena kuinka Rose kiiruhti avaamaan oven ja kuinka arviolta viisissä kymmenissä olevan naisen ääni tervehti tyttöä yllättyneesti. "Rose, tämäpä mukava yllätys! Sain äitisi puheista sellaisen käsityksen, että et ollut tulossa jouluksi kotiin."

"Joan!" Rose vastasi tukahtuneesti ja Tohtori pelkäsi hetken ajan verensä jäätyvän silkasta kauhusta. "Joan, mukava nähdä sinua", tyttö jatkoi. "Luulin, että tulisit vasta illalla emmekä ennättäisi nähdä… Lähdemme varmaankin tänä iltana, Tohtori on... kiireinen mies, hyvin kiireinen. Minusta olisi kyllä mukavaa viettää joulu täällä teidän kanssanne, mutta minun on mentävä kun hän menee."

Joan tuhahti. "On siinäkin mies, se sinun Tohtorisi. Ei anna sinun olla edes joulua kotona."

Tohtori saattoi kuvitella Joanin pudistavan päätään tyytymättömyytensä merkiksi ennen kuin hän vaihtoi aihetta. "Meidän oli tosiaan tarkoitus saapua vasta illalla, mutta illan juna oli jo myyty loppuun, joten tulimme jo nyt. Toivottavasti siitä ei koidu ongelmia."

"Eihän toki!" Rose vastasi. "Käykää vain peremmälle, äiti laittaa ruokaa parhaillaan."

Kolme kenkäparia tömisteli sisään, ja Tohtori tunsi halua kääntää katseensa pois ankasta, joka tuijotti häntä syyttävänä.

_Se ei elä joten se ei voi olla syyttävä_, hän muistutti itseään, vaikka tämän itsestäänselvyyden ajattelu ei auttanut syyllisyydentunnetta katoamaan. Hän tunsi halua piilottaa pehmoeläimen, mutta koska hän oli liian älykäs huijatakseen itsensä kuvittelemaan moisen toimenpiteen auttavan, hän huokasi syvään päätöksensä tehneenä. Joulu Jackien kodissa hänen sukulaistensa ympäröimänä. Mahtavaa.

Samaan aikaan toisessa huoneessa Rose toivotti tätiään ja tämän tytärtä sekä tyttären poikaystävää tervetulleiksi joulunviettoon. Hän tunsi olonsa hieman vaivautuneeksi katseiden alla ja tajusi, että kun tyttö vietti vuoden kadonneena ja palasi kotiinsa mukanaan paljon vanhempi mies… No, tilanne oli omiaan herättämään kysymyksiä ja tiettyä uteliaisuutta muissakin kuin äidissä.

Small talk sujui miten kuten, ja pian Maggie ja Ben – Joanin tytär ja tämän poikaystävä – poistuivat asunnosta vedoten viime hetken jouluostoksiin. Rose jäi kahden Joanin kanssa ja tunsi hikikarpaloiden kohoavan otsalleen.

Joan ei ollut koskaan ollut Rosen lempisukulaisia. Hän oli jäykkä ja kalsea, ja lapsuudessaan Rose oli pelännyt tätinsä kylmää katsetta ja ankaria sanoja. Myöhemmin, kun tyttö oli oppinut käyttäytymään ihmisiksi, pelko oli hävinnyt ja Joan oli näyttänyt Roselle miellyttävämmän puolensa, mutta jäänyt silti jokseenkin etäiseksi.

Sisarentyttären kadoksissa vietetty vuosi oli kuitenkin palauttanut kaksikon väliset suhteet alkuasetelmiin, ja Rose tunsi pelon varjon hiipivän mieleensä. Hän oli tuskastuttavan tietoinen pinoamattomista aikakausilehdistä tuolinsa vieressä, peitosta tuolillaan ja toisesta mokomasta sohvalla. Hän oli tuskastuttavan tietoinen myös siitä, että Joankin oli tietoinen kaikista mainituista seikoista.

Lopulta Joanin sanat lohkoivat jännittynyttä hiljaisuutta kuin hakku jäälohkaretta. "Anteeksi uteliaisuuteni, Rose, mutta saanko tiedostella missä matkaseuralaisesi on? En voi olla huomaamatta kahta peittoa täällä, ja epäilenpä, että sinä ja äitisi että ole nukkuneet olohuoneessa."

Rose olisi halunnut sanoa, että se ei kuulunut tädille sitten missään määrin, mutta koska se ei olisi ainakaan parantanut tilannetta, hän päätti kertoa totuuden. Tai ainakin jotain siihen suuntaan. "Tohtori nukkuu Jackien huoneessa."

Joan kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa, mikä ilmaisi Roselle erittäin hyvin, mitä mieltä täti oli miehistä jotka nukkuivat pitkälle yli puolen päivän, joten Rose päätyi hätävalheeseen. "Hän sairastui trooppiseen tautiin kun olimme Intiassa." Tytön aivot kävivät hetken ylikierroksilla kun hän muisteli tuntemiaan trooppisia tauteja. Mikään ei kuitenkaan tuntunut sopivan tilanteeseen, joten hätävalhelinjalla oli jatkettava.

"Raxacoricofallapatoriukseen." Rose kiitti itseään siitä, että oli opetellut lausumaan kyseisen naurettavan monimutkaisen sanan, se kun oli juuri tarpeeksi monimutkainen. Täti ei ikinä osaisi tavata sitä, mikäli hän epäilisi Rosen kertomaan ja yrittäisi löytää tästä "sairaudesta" jotakin tietoa.

"Huippuharvinainen tauti, harva lääkärikään on kuullut siitä, onneksi se ei ole tarttuva. Leviää erään keski-Intialaisen puutiaisalalajin pureman välityksellä. Minun Tohtorini tapaus on onneksi lievä, mutta hän ei kuitenkaan ole täysin oma iloinen itsensä."

Joanin kulmakarva kohosi jälleen, ja Rosen tajusi tehneensä vakavan virheen. Kaikki tuntuivat kuvittelevan hänen ja Tohtorin olevan pari, eikä tätä kuvitelmaa ollut viisasta ruokkia ajattelemattomasti sirotelluilla genetiiveillä. Oli parasta paeta paikalta. "Oikeastaan minun pitäisikin mennä tarkistamaan hänen vointinsa. Kaiken varalta, tiedäthän."

Joan nyökkäsi, ja Rose pakeni toiseen huoneeseen, jossa Tohtori makasi selällään pehmoankka rintakehänsä päällä. Rose toivoi, että hänen kameransa olisi ollut valmiina uusien kuvien ottoon, mutta tyytyi sulkemaan oven ja livahtamaan ystävänsä viereen.

"Tohtori, Joan perheineen tuli odotettua aikaisemmin. Minä kerroin hänelle että sinulla on raxacoricofallapatorius, trooppinen tauti, joka…"

"Minä kuulin", Tohtori keskeytti. "En ehkä ole 'oma iloinen itseni', mutta kuuloni on kuitenkin tallella. Sillä ei kuitenkaan ole merkitystä, koska olen päättänyt, että voimme olla joulun yli täällä. Mikäli haluat, minä vietän joulua kanssanne… Ja minä tiedän että haluat, koko olemuksesi suorastaan huutaa sitä."

Rosen ilme kirkastui ja hän halasi Tohtoria. "Kiitos", hän kuiskasi ystävänsä korvaan, ja Tohtori tiesi tehneensä oikean ratkaisun.

"Ei kiittämistä", Tohtori kuiskasi takaisin. "Mutta jos haluat olla hyödyksi, voisit hakea minulle vaihtovaatteita Tardikselta. Ja sitä tuoremehua, ei päärynää eikä kalsiumlaktaattia, kiitos… Vaatekaapissani on joululahjat sinulle ja sukulaisillesi, ota myös ne ja laita kuusen alle."

Rose naurahti ja nyökkäsi. Kun hän poistui huoneesta, hänen koko olemuksessaan oli aivan uudenlaista joulumieltä ja Tohtori oli entistä vakuuttuneempi siitä, että oli tehnyt oikean päätöksen.

Rose juoksi asunnon läpi, huutaen ohimennen Jackielle ja Joanille, että hän ja Tohtori viipyisivät joulun yli. Mennessään hän kaappasi mukaan takkinsa ja rahansa, ja ennen kuin kumpikaan asunnon kypsään ikään ennättäneistä naisista ennätti vastata, hän oli jo ulkona.

Rosen poistuttua Joan ja Jackie olivat jääneet kahden. Joan, joka oli vain odottanut tilaisuutta kahdenkeskeiseen jutusteluun siskonsa kanssa, nousi välittömästi ja siirtyi keittiöön.

"Jackie?" Joan sanoi kysyvästi. "Olen jo pitkään halunnut keskustella kanssasi kahden Rosesta ja tästä Tohtorista. Kaikki mitä olet kertonut heistä siitä asti kun Tohtori ensimmäisen kerran näyttäytyi täällä, on vain lisännyt huolestuneisuuttani asiaintilasta. Ensinnäkin, mies on aivan liian vanha tytölle! Sanoit hänen olevan ainakin neljänkymmenen – meidän ikäluokkaamme, Jackie! Tyttäresi kulkee maailmalla miehen kanssa, joka on riittävän vanha ollakseen hänen isänsä!"

Puhuteltu törmäsi motiivikonfliktiin. Toisaalta hän ei voinut sietää miestä, joka oli vienyt hänen pienen tyttönsä pois äitinsä luota, läpi universumin ja sen vaarojen. Toisaalta hän halusi puolustaa miestä, jota hänen tyttärensä rakasti, vaikka Jackie ei tiennytkään Rosen ja Tohtorin välisen rakkauden ulottuvuuksia, eikä sitä mille tasolle nämä olivat sen vieneet. Eikä hän välttämättä halunnutkaan tietää.

Noiden kahden välinen kyseenalainen suhde sai Jackien tekemään päätöksensä. Hän puolustaisi salaisuutta Tohtorin todellista identiteetistä maapallon ulkopuolisena elämänmuotona, mutta antaisi suvun uskoa hänestä pahinta niin pitkään, kun se ei tahraisi Rosen mainetta liian pahasti.

Niinpä, sen sijaan että olisi selittänyt Rosen ja Tohtorin välisen suhteen olevan silkkaa ystävyyttä, Jackie nyökkäsi. "Niin, minä tiedän kyllä. Kamala ikäero, ainakin kaksikymmentä vuotta! Sinulla ja Johnilla oli tuskin kahdeksaa, ja mikäli muistini ei peitä, teillä oli ongelmanne silloinkin kun vielä asuimme kaikki äidin luona. Mutta palatakseni Roseen, hän on täysi-ikäinen ja saa mennä lain puitteissa minne haluaa. Sinun pitäisi nähdä hänet ja Tohtori yhdessä, Rose jumaloi miestä! Aivan liiaksi, jos minulta kysytään."

Tällä kertaa Jackie pudisti päätään. "Jos Rose olisi alaikäinen, koettaisin saada poliisit asettamaan lähestymiskieltoa tai jotakin, mutta nyt en voi tehdä mitään. Voin vain olla täällä ja ottaa heidät vastaan silloin kun he ilmestyvät ja heille sopii jäädä, mutta en koskaan tiedä milloin ja miten pitkäksi aikaa. Nytkin… Rose sanoo että he jäävät, mutta jos Tohtori päättää lähteä, he ovat menneet ennen illallista sanomatta sanaakaan. Hän on oikukas, tämä Tohtori, ja siksi yritän olla mieliksi hänelle, en halua hänen lähtevän ja vievän taas Rosea. Sitä paitsi Rose on hurjan herkkä Tohtorista, eikä halua kuulla poikkipuolista sanaa hänestä."

Jackie ja Joan tuhahtivat yhteen ääneen tavalla, jonka vain elinikäinen sisarussuhde saattoi hioa täydellisyyteen, ja jälkimmäinen jatkoi siitä mihin ensimmäinen oli jäänyt.

"Tapa jolla he lähtevät, sen perusteella mitä olen sinulta kuullut, siinä ei ole mitään kunniakasta. En halua mollata Rosea – hän on kunnon tyttö, kyllä minä sen tiedän, koulun lopetettuaankin sai heti töitä – mutta pelkään hänen joutuneen huonoon seuraan. Mikäli hän on läheskään niin kiinni tässä miehessä kuin mitä annat ymmärtää – ja minä uskon että hän on, voi kyllä minä uskon, eilen vielä epäilin, mutta nyt kun näin hänen lähtevän mihin hän sitten lähtikään… Sana mieheltä ja hän on jo puoliksi matkassa. Mihin minä jäinkään…"

"Siihen kuinka Tohtori ottaa Rosen mukaansa", Jackie auttoi.

"Niin, aivan niin, kiitoksia. Kun he ensimmäisen kerran lähtivät, silloin kun Rose oli vuoden kateissa, sanoit, että tytöllä ei ollut passia mukanaan. Ilman passia ei matkusteta näinä päivinä, sano minun sanoneen. Tässä on jotakin hämärää ja rikollista, en ihmettelisi, vaikka tämä Tohtori olisi sekaantunut huumeisiin."

Joan oli vaikeni hetkeksi, tehden johtopäätöksiä omista sanomisistaan. "Ehkäpä Rose riippuu miehessä juuri siksi? Mies kiristää häntä, uhkaa antaa Rosen ilmi jostakin mitä on saanut hänet tekemään tai sitten Rose on riippuvainen."

Joanin päättelyt alkoivat mennä jo hieman liian pitkälle, joten Jackie hillitsi niitä hieman. "En usko sinun osuvan lainkaan oikeaan tuossa suhteessa. Rose ei koskaan käyttäisi huumeita, ja ainoa asia, josta hän on riippuvainen, on Tohtori. Minähän sanoin, että tyttö palvoo miestä, ja jos häntä kiristettäisi, Rose ei käyttäytyisi niin kuin käyttäytyy… Sellaista jumalointia ei vain yksinkertaisesti voi näytellä."

"Voit olla oikeassa", Joan sanoi. "Oikeastaan olen samaa mieltä kanssasi, kun asiaa tarkemmin ajattelen, mutta se ei saa minua pitämään heidän suhdettaan terveenä, ehei. Pidän miestä silmällä puolestasi ja katson, josko hän lipsauttaisi jotakin harkitsematonta. Uusi tuttavuus, uudet kuviot, tiedäthän."

Sisarusten juttutuokion liukuessa toisiin aiheisiin Rose pakkasi vaatteitaan suureen rinkkaan. Hän halusi olla samaan aikaan mahdollisimman edustava ja tuntea olonsa mahdollisimman mukavaksi, mikä vaati aina tiettyjä kompromisseja.

Lopulta, pitkällisen pohdinnan jälkeen, tyttö oli pakannut tarvittavat vaatteet. Paluumatkalla kotiin hän törmäsi Maggieen, joka tarjoutui auttamaan tavaroiden kannossa.

"Serkku kulta", Maggie sanoi hihittäen, "oli aikamoinen temppu lähteä vuodeksi maailmalle sanomatta mitään! Äiti oli raivona kun sai tietää! En usko että olen koskaan nähnyt häntä niin vihaisena, ja olen sentään viettänyt koko elämäni hänen kanssaan. Hetken uskoin, että hän oikeasti syöksisi tulta sieraimistaan. Kerro minulle, millainen hän on? Onko hän komea? Hyvä rakastaja"

"Mitä, äitisi?" Rosen oli hieman hankala seurata serkkunsa ajatuksenjuoksua, jonka esittämissä kysymyksissä ei tuntunut olevan järjen hiventäkään. "Ei, tarkoitat tietysti Tohtoria!" Rose nauroi.

"Miksi kaikki aina kuvittelevat meidän olevan pari? Emme ole, enkä minä todellakaan tiedä millainen rakastaja hän on, enkä oikeastaan edes halua ajatella sitä. Kyllä hän on komea omalla tavallaan, ehkä paremminkin hauskan näköinen. Hän on mukava, kiltti ja huumorintajuinen. Hän ymmärtää eikä koskaan tuomitse."

Maggie päästi ilmoille toisen hihityksen. "Kaikki tuo, ja väität, että te ette olet pari. En usko sinun koskaan puhuneen noin kauniisti yhdestäkään pojasta, sen enempää kuin miehestäkään." Maggie mutristeli suutaan. "Pupuseni, ei mene läpi!"

Rose, joka ei voinut olla nauramatta serkkunsa ilmeilylle, ei viitsinyt väittää vastaan. Maggie oli tehnyt päätöksensä, ja edes villit hevoset eivät saisi häntä muuttamaan mielipidettään. "Äh, puhutaanko jostain muusta. Kerro sinä Benistä. Kun lähdin, olitte vasta alussa, enkä minä pitänyt teidän juttuanne vakavana."

Osoittautui, että useiden rakastuneiden ihmisten tavoin Maggie oli kykenevä puhumaan tuntikausia tunteidensa kohteesta. Rosen ei tarvinnut kuin nyökkäillä ja hymistä sopivissa kohdissa kertomusta, jonka aikana hän oppi monia asioita Benistä, Maggiesta ja Tylerin suvun viimeaikaisista tapahtumista. Oli taivaallista ottaa osaa tavanomaiseen keskusteluun.

Kun Rose ja Maggie pääsivät perille, jälkimmäinen suunnisti suoraan Beninsä luo. Poika istui olohuoneessa ja katseli uutisia Joanin ja Jackien kanssa, ja ohikiitävän hetken Rose pelkäsi avaruusolentojen tulleen taas kerran pilaamaan joulunsa. Pelko kuitenkin jäi lyhytaikaiseksi, sillä uutisissa ei ollut mitään tavallisuudesta poikkeavaa.

Rose sulloi ostamansa tuoremehut jääkaappiin, jätti matkatavarat keskelle olohuoneen lattiaa ja liittyi perheensä seuraan.

Ennen kuin tv:n katselu alkoi tuntua ikävystyttävältä, Tohtori ilmestyi huoneeseen. Hänen tukkansa oli tavallistakin pahemmassa sotkussa, kasvojen kalpeus korosti hänen tummia silmiään ja ryppyiset vaatteet viimeistelivät vaikutelman. Rose arveli, että Maggien uteliaisuus ja Joanin paheksunta olivat aistittavissa Glasgowssa asti.

"Rose, mitä vaatteita otit minulle ja missä ne ovat?" Tohtori raakkui. "En välittäisi näyttää tältä aterialla, joten ajattelin käydä suihkussa, mutta tarvitsen vaatteeni."

Rose osoitti matkatavaroita. "Sinisessä kassissa olevat ovat sinun. En tiedä tarkkaan mitä siellä on, otin mukaani mitä käteen sattui. Sinun pitäisi tosiaankin siivota vaatekaappisi, en ole koskaan nähnyt yhtä sotkuista kaappia", Rose sanoi ja punastui hieman. Hän oli yllättynyt suuresti siitä, että ainoastaan erityisen herkästi rypistyvät vaatekappaleet oli ripustettu siististi henkariin, kun muut oli sullottu kaappiin melko tarkalleen täsmälleen miten sattui. Kravatit, sukat… Olisi ollut hyvin kiusallista käydä Tohtorin vaatekaappia läpi vaate vaatteelta.

Kyseinen mies murahti vain murahti vastaukseksi, nappasi vaatekassinsa ja siirtyi suihkutiloihin. Hän jätti jälkeensä syvän painostavan hiljaisuuden, jonka Jackie kuitenkin rikkoi pian puheillaan Samanthasta, Ethanista ja lapsista.

Samantha oli Jackien nuorempi sisko, huomattavasti Joania lempeämpi ja hauskempi. Siinä missä Joan oli kalsea ja etäinen, Samantha oli lämmin, pullantuoksuinen äiti. Hänellä ja Ethanilla oli kolme lasta, kuusivuotis tyttö Emma ja nelivuotiaat identtiset kaksospojat Eric ja Ernie. Lapset olivat kauniskäytöksisiä mutta vilkkaita, ja sellaisina toivat Rosen mieleen SuperNanny –ohjelmasta tutut kauhukakarat.

"Samin ja muiden pitäisi olla jo täällä", Jackie nurkui. "Kello on jo kamalan paljon. Toivottavasti mitään ei ole sattunut."

Siinä paha missä mainittiin. Ovikello soi, ja Maggieta ja Beniä lukuun ottamatta kaikki ahtautuivat eteiseen toivottamaan vieraita tervetulleeksi ja juttelemaan heidän kanssaan, ja hetkessä eteinen oli pullollaan elämää. Ethan ja Samantha riisuivat kilpaa kiljuvien kaksosten ulkovaatteita, Joan ja Jackie halasivat kaikkea liikkuvaa ja Rose nauroi. Hän oli kaivannut tätä, rasittavaa mutta suloisen lämminhenkistä perhetapaamista.

Pian tapahtumiin liittyi suihkunraikas, huomattavasti aikaisempaa pirteämmän näköinen Tohtori, joka kätteli Samanthaa, Ethania ja Joania leveästi hymyillen. Rose tiesi, ettei hymy kestäisi pitkään – sukulaisissa ja huutavissa lapsissa oli yksinkertaisesti aivan liikaa kotia Tohtorin makuun – mutta ensivaikutelma olisi voinut olla huonompikin.

Kun jälleennäkeminen rauhoittui ja uusimmat tulokkaat olivat asettuneet taloksi, oli päivällisaika. Ruoka oli hyvää, keskustelu vilkasta, ja Rosen iloksi Tohtori kesti tapahtuman rauhallisena ja hymyilevänä.

Aterian jälkeen koko joukko siirtyi olohuoneeseen katselemaan tv:tä ja keskustelemaan viimeaikaisista tapahtumista. Läpi käytiin kaikki päivänpalavista uutisista sisarusten äitiä viime aikoina vaivanneisiin liikavarpaisiin, ja kuten tällaisten keskustelujen luonteeseen kuului, lopulta arvailtiin, kuka suvun nuorista menisi seuraavaksi naimisiin.

Ymmärrettävästi uteliaat katseet siirtyivät kohti Maggieta ja Beniä. Molemmat liikahtelivat istuimillaan kiusaantuneina, ja kun serkku vilkaisi Rosea kuin apua anellen, tämä ei voinut hillitä huvittunutta virnettä. Kuitenkin Maggie löysi kaipaamansa pelastuksen Rosesta.

"Voi tädit, niin kovin kuin toivoisin hääkellojen kilisevän myös itselleni ennemmin tai myöhemmin, pelkään olevani korkeintaan morsiusneito seuraavissa suvun häissä! Minä ja Ben olemme hädin tuskin tavanneet, kun meitä verrataan suvun toiseen pariin!"

Rose tiesi mitä tuleman piti, ja tunsi ohikiitävää halua teurastaa verisesti lörppösuinen ja päästään pehmeä serkku. Hän vilkaisi Tohtoria toivoen apua hänen taholtaan, mutta mies oli kalpea ja väsyneen näköinen, ja vaikutti tuskin kuulevan Maggieta.

"Minä ja Ben olemme kyllä läheisiä, mutta ajatelkaapa Rosea ja Tohtoria! He ovat matkustelleet yhdessä, ja tiedättehän te, mitä mummi sanoo: 'Mikään ei koettele suhdetta mieheen niin kuin hänen kansaan matkustaminen'. Sitä paitsi se on kuin yhdessä asumista!"

Silmäparit kääntyivät kohti Rosea ja Tohtoria. Joan ja Jackie eivät olleet erityisen viehättyneitä ajatuksesta, mutta Samantha, jolla ei selvästikään ollut mitään Tohtoria vastaan, hymyili leveästi.

"Voi, se olisi ihanaa!" hän huudahti. "Kerrottehan te meille sitten kun menette kihloihin, ihan heti? Voisimme sitten pitää isot kihlajaiset, ja häiden on sitten oltava suuret, muistakaahan!"

Tohtori näytti kalpenevan useita asteita silkasta ajatuksesta, eikä Rose voinut olla arvailematta, kammottiko miestä enemmän ajatus Rosen viemisestä vihille vai sukulaisista häissä ja kihlajaisissa. Kumpi tahansa, Tohtori oli tietämättään pelastanut tilanteen.

"Kyllä, me kerromme ihan heti, mutta pelkäänpä, että saatte odottaa pitkään. Olenhan sanonut jo monesti, että me olemme vain ystäviä," Rose sanoi. "Nyt on kuitenkin niin, että Tohtori menee lepäämään. Katsokaa nyt kuinka väsyneeltä ja valkealta hän näyttää, raukka on vielä sairas. No, alahan tulla, emmehän halua sinun sairastuvan pahemmin!"

Rose raahasi ystävänsä Jackien huoneeseen, eikä Tohtori vastustellut lainkaan.

"En käsitä miksi meitä luullaan aina pariksi," Tohtori puuskahti turhautuneena. "Sama se missä ja milloin olemme, aina sama juttu. Tämä alkaa olla jo todella kiusallista, ja toivoisin todella, että sukulaisesi lakkaisivat naittamasta meitä."

"Odota vain kun mummi pääsee tänne," Rose kuiskasi. "Jostakin syystä hän ei voi sietää Beniä, ja toivoisi meistä seuraavaa hääparia, vaikka kertoisimme hänelle kuka olet. Vaikka sinulla oli kahdeksan lonkeroa, yksi valtava kelmeä silmä ja vetinen ääni, hän luultavasti pysyisi kannassaan. Sitä paitsi Maggie ja Ben lähtevät heti aamusta Benin vanhempien luokse, joten koplalla on huomenna yksi tyttö vähemmän kiusattavana."

Tohtori huokaisi syvään. "Luulen, että en näytä naamaani tuolla loppuiltana. Kello on jo sen verran paljon, että voinen teeskennellä käyväni nukkumaan... Missä Jackie muuten nukkuu?"

"Sohvalla," Rose vastasi. "Minä otan vieraspatjan ja nukun tässä lattialla. Meillä ei ole liikaa huoneita vieraille, joten meidän on pakko jakaa, ellet sitten halua Jackieta tänne. Kopla kyllä arvaa, että nukumme usein samassa huoneessa, joten niin pitkään kun pysymme eri vuoteissa, sillä ei ole mitään merkitystä."

Tohtori tuhahti. "Epäilen, että vaikka jakaisimme vuoteen, sillä ei olisi mitään merkitystä. Järjestely käy kyllä."

Rose palasi olohuoneeseen ja kertoi Tohtorin olevan väsynyt sairautensa vuoksi. Hän kävisi nukkumaan. Ei, ei muiden tarvitsisi olla hiljaa, he olivat matkanneet paljon meluisammissa paikoissa! Kyllä, kyllä hän voisi kertoa joistakin niistä, mutta joskus toiste. Hän ei ollut kuullut mitään suvun lapsista. Kohtahan kaksosetkin olisivat koulussa! Niin se aika riensi maailmalla, niinpä niin, niinpä niin.

Huomattavasti myöhemmin Rose raahasi vieraspatjan Jackien huoneen lattialle. Hän sijasi vuoteen nopeasti ja toivotti Tohtorille hyvää yötä. Pian Rose nukkui kuin tukki. Jouluaatto oli ollut uuvuttava mutta erittäin nautittava päivä.


	4. Chapter 4

Word count (chapter): 2616

-----

Joulupäivä koitti kirkkaana ja aurinkoisena, vaikka sikeästi äitinsä huoneen lattialla nukkuva Rose ei tiennyt siitä mitään. Hän uneksi universumin ihmeistä ja Tohtorista, mutta seinäkellon takoessa sekunteja minuuteiksi ja minuutteja tunneiksi hänen uniinsa ilmestyi omituisia riitasointuja. Ensin ne olivat pieniä ja lähes huomaamattomia; kiljuvia lapsia siellä, missä heitä ei olisi pitänyt olla ja Maan ruokalajeja vierailla planeetoilla.

Kun Jackie yllättäen ilmestyi Tardisin konsolihuoneeseen, Rose heräsi säpsähtäen kuullessaan äitinsä äänen: "Rose, Tohtori, kello on vaikka mitä! Tulkaa tekin aamiaiselle, olen tehnyt oikean englantilaisen aamiaisen. Montako siivua pekonia otatte ja kuinka monta makkaraa?"

"Kaksi siivua, ei makkaraa", Rose vastasi. "Tohtorille ei mitään", hän sitten lisäsi nähdessään miehen pudistavan päätään. "Me tulemme aivan kohta."

Rose nousi, otti vaatteensa ja hiipi kylpyhuoneeseen. Vaikka hän suoritti aamutoimensa mahdollisimman nopeasti, muut olivat silti syöneet ennen kuin hän ja Tohtori pääsivät pöytään, jossa jälkimmäinen keskittyi siirtelemään aamiaismuroja kulhonsa reunalta toiselle. Rose kuitenkin söi hyvällä halulla; vaikka vieraat planeetet tarjosivat monenlaisia eksoottisia ruokia, ei aitoa englantilaista aamiaista voittanutta yksinkertaisesti ollut olemassakaan.

Vieraita planeettoja pohtiessaan Rose muisti kysymyksen, jota oli edellisenä päivänä miettinyt pitkään pakatessaan tavaroitaan, ja koska hän ja Tohtori olivat kahden keittiössä, hän uskalsi esittää sen.

"Sanoit kerran jotakin siihen suuntaan, että näet kaiken, minkä on tapahduttava ja kaiken, joka voi tapahtua, ja että tunnet jopa sen, miten Maa liikkuu avaruuden läpi. Nytkin olit osannut varautua siihen, että vietät kanssamme joulun. Silti joit Jackien lasista, ja silloin, kun Slitheenit olivat täällä, et tiennyt, miten heitä vastaan kannattaa taistella."

Tohtori poimi lusikallisen muroja rakentamastaan miniatyyrimaisemasta. Hän pureskeli huolella jo valmiiksi mössöksi vettynyttä ruokaa, ja otti sitten suuren lusikallisen sokeria, jonka kaatoi näyttävästi pöydälle.

"Kuvittele, että jokainen muru on sanokaamme vaikkapa tähti. Määrä on tietenkin täysin väärä – kuten varmasti tiedät, kohtuullisen demonstraation aikaansaamiseksi tarvittaisiin paljon enemmän sokeria, mutta koska sitä ei nyt ole saatavilla riittämiin, ja koska äitisi tuskin pitäisi siitä että täyttäisin hänen asuntonsa sokerilla, tämä saa kelvata. Näet kaikki murut aivan selvästi, eikö totta?"

Rose nyökkäsi aavistellen, mihin suuntaan esitys oli menossa.

"Nyt", Tohtori jatkoi osoittaen lusikkansa päällä yhtä kidettä, "kerro minulle, kuinka monta atomia tässä kiteessä on, ja kerro, kuinka ne sijaitsevat avaruudellisesti kiteen muihin atomeihin nähden."

Rose nyökkäsi jälleen, tällä kertaa ymmärryksen merkiksi. Sitten hänen kulmansa kurtistuivat. "Ymmärrän, siinä on hurjasti nähtävää ja tiedettävää, mutta toisinaan tiedät selvästi, mitä pian tapahtuu. Osasit ostaa lahjat sukulaisilleni vaikka meidän ei ollut tarkoitus jäädä, ja kun nauhoitat minulle viestejä, tiedät tarkalleen, mitä milloinkin aion sanoa."

Tohtori kokosi muroistaan uuden maiseman, joka tosin muistutti lähinnä Grand Canyonia. Sitten hän rikkoi hiljaisuuden. "Se on monimutkainen juttu, ja vielä sen selittäminen on vielä monimutkaisempaa. Vakuutan kuitenkin, että en tiedä asioita, joita ilmeisesti kuvittelet minun tietävän."

Rose sulloi viimeisen pekoninpalan suuhunsa ja hymyili. "Arvasin", hän vastasi suu täynnä ruokaa. "Sinun kanssasi kaikki on aina monimutkaista, mutta pitihän minun kuitenkin yrittää. Tule, melusta päätellen lapset tahtovat päästä käsiksi lahjoihinsa, meitä odotetaan."

"Olen pahoillani, mutta minä taidan mennä hetkeksi äitisi huoneeseen. Sano, että tunnen oloni huonoksi ja menin lepäämään. Sitä paitsi se on tottakin, pelkkä ajatus tuosta kaikesta saa minut lähes sairaaksi," Tohtori tokaisi ja nousi ylös. Hän tyhjensi murokulhonsa jäteastiaan ja marssi Jackien huoneeseen sanomatta mitään muuta.

Rose, joka ymmärsi olla loukkaantumatta ystävänsä käytöksestä, siirtyi olohuoneeseen ja kertoi pienen valkoisen valheen. Suku päivitteli hetken Tohtorin epäonnekasta sairastumista, ja Rose oli huomaavinaan pientä syyllisyydentuntoa Jackien eleissä. Se kuitenkin korvautui pian ilolla ja hellyydellä, kun kaksoset repivät innosta kiljuen lahjojensa papereita auki.

Pian kaksoset leikkivät tyytyväisinä uusilla leikkiautoillaan törmäyttäen niitä toisiinsa, eikä Rose voinut olla ihmettelemättä, kuinka lasten leikkikalut kestivät viittä minuuttia pidempään kiljuvien täystuhojen käsissä. Avatessaan viimeiseksi jättämäänsä lahjaa, Tohtorilta saamaansa pientä pakettia, hän päätti ohimennen, ettei hankkisi koskaan lapsia.

Rosen viimeisestä lahjasta paljastui pullo tytön käyttämää hajuvettä ja satiininen pitsiunelma yöpuvuksi. Sillä hetkellä Rose arveli tuntevansa, kuinka kaikki huoneessa ollut ilma viimeistä atomia myöten imeytyi hänen sukulaistensa keuhkoihin näiden vetäessä henkeä, eikä hän voinut olla kiroamatta tyhmyyttään hiljaa mielessään.

Rose piti lahjastaan suuresti Parfyymi oli hänen suosikkimerkkiään, ja hän oli haaveillut tämän kaltaisesta yöpuvusta jo pitkään. Lopulta hän oli löytänyt lähes täydellisen vaatekappaleen erään kunnioitettaviin mittoihin venyneen shoppailumaratonin päätteeksi – sääli vain, että sana "lähes" oli virkkeessä siksi, että kyseisessä vaatteessa oli ollut ylimääräiselle käsiparille tarkoitetut ammottavat aukot. Ilmeisesti Tohtori oli teettänyt Rosen lahjan tuon vaatekappaleen perusteella, mikä oli hänen matkakumppanilleen varsin tyypillinen huomaavainen lähestymistapa. Juuri siksi Rose kirosi itseään.

Hän oli juuri antanut itseään ja Tohtoria sinnikkäästi pariksi kuvitteleville sukulaisille entistä enemmän juoruamisen ja epäilyn aihetta. Koska asialle ei kuitenkaan enää voinut mitään, Rose päätti suhtautua tilanteeseen mahdollisimman luontevasti. Se oli kuitenkin hankalaa, sillä hän ei ollut keksinyt mitään sanottavaa siihen mennessä, kun ilma palasi huoneeseen.

Tytön pelastukseksi koituivat kaksoset, jotka olivat hylänneet autonsa ja siirtyneet vauhdikkaaseen ja meluisaan pukkihyppelyyn syystä, jota yksikään yli viisivuotias ei kyennyt ymmärtämään. Tädit keskittyivät poikien rauhoittamiseen ja Rosen saama lahja unohtui toistaiseksi. Ehkä lapset eivät sittenkään olleet pahoja luihin ja ytimiin saakka, Rose päätti.

Myöhemmin päivällä, kun Maggie ja Ben olivat lähteneet, eräs Tylerien vähemmän virallisista jouluperinteistä alkoi. Jo monena vuonna Tylerit olivat viettäneet koko joulupäivän syöden vuoroin suklaata, vuoroin jouluruokia, ja katsellen lahjaksi saatuja elokuvia. Koska seurassa oli sinä vuonna pieniä lapsia, suurin osa elokuvista oli Disneyn klassikkoja ja uutuuksia, joiden töllöttämisestä lapset eivät olleet saada kyllikseen.

Rosen yllätykseksi myös Tohtori osoitti aitoa kiinnostusta elokuvia kohtaan, ja saattoi jopa hyräillä laulukohtausten mukana. Erityisen keskittyneenä Tohtori katseli _Aristokatteja_ ja _Pientä merenneitoa_.

"Jos sinä värjäisit tukkasi punaiseksi, olisit kuin ilmetty Ariel", Tohtori kiusasi Rosea, "yhtä utelias ja jääräpäinen!"

Rose punastui, mikä ei arvatenkaan sukulaisilta huomaamatta, ja yritti kuumeisesti löytää sopivaa letkautusta Tohtorista. Tehtävä vaikutti aluksi vaikealta, mutta sitten ratkaisu iskeytyi tytön mieleen kuin tiiliskivi.

"Sinä taas muistutat kaikin tavoin Stitchiä! Lilo ja Stitch, muistatko? Sinulla vain ei ole yhtä monta kättä kuin Stitchillä."

Tohtori pudotti puolikkaan suklaakonvehdin paidalleen ja oli tukehtua makeisen toiseen puoliskoon. Rose takoi hänen selkäänsä arvellen itsekseen, ettei suklaa todellisuudessa tarttunut kenenkään kurkkuun niin pahasti, että se olisi vaatinut moista yskimistä. Reaktio oli silti huvittava, ja Tohtorin tointuessa yskänpuuskastaan tyttö visualisoi mielessään listan, jonka hän myöhemmin kirjoitti päiväkirjaansa:

_Kotoisin avaruudesta – check_

_Utelias – check_

_Sinivioletti – ok, ei sentään sinivioletti_

_Ongelmamagneetti – check_

_Houkuttelee vihamiehiä silkalla olemassaolollaan – check_

_Ainoa lajinsa edustaja – check_

Hetken Rose tunsi sääliä ystäväänsä kohtaan, mutta nähdessään tämän seuraavan kiinteästi Arielin ja Ericin häitä, sääli haihtui yhtä äkkiä kuin oli saapunutkin. Harva ihminen kykeni säilyttämään lapsenomaisen innon ja uteliaisuuden edes kaksikymmenvuotiaaksi, ja Tohtori oli onnistunut pitämään molemmat ominaisuudet läpi satojen vuosien ja useiden veristen sotien. Hänellä oli ongelmansa, eikä Rose voinut kiistää niiden todellisuutta ja vakavuutta, mutta niiden vastapainoksi hän kykeni tarttumaan hetkeen ja nauttimaan elämän pienistä iloista.

Joulupäivä taipui illaksi ilman draamaa. Samantha patisti päivän puuhista uupuneet lapset aikaisin vuoteeseen, ja välittömästi sen jälkeen Ethan kaivoi esiin yhden lempielokuvistaan. _The Thing_ oli vanha tuttavuus kaikille paitsi Tohtorille, joka ei ollut Rosen tietojen mukaan koskaan osoittanut minkäänlaista kiinnostusta kauhuelokuvia kohtaan.

Koiraa heiteltiin kranaateilla, tutkimusryhmän jäsenet kokivat epämiellyttäviä kohtaloita ja Tohtori liikehti levottomasti silmäillen huoneessa olijoita tv:n sijasta. Kenellekään ei jäänyt epäselväksi, että mies ei pitänyt elokuvasta. Ethan ja Samantha vaihtoivat huvittuneita katseita, Jackie oli lähinnä utelias ja Rose tunsi epämääräistä häpeää.

Lopulta elokuvanpäästyä noin puoleen väliin Tohtori sai tarpeekseen. Hän nousi ylös ja venytteli, ja puhutteli Rosea: "Haluaisitko lähteä kävelylle? Ulkona on... hmm... kaunis ilma."

Jep, ulkona oli kaunis ilma, mikäli sattui pitämään säätilasta, jota paremman sanan puutteessa voisi kutsua sateeksi. Paremman sanan puutteessa siksi, että useimmat sisällyttivät sateen määritelmään veden liikkeen ylhäältä alas, kun vallitsevassa säätilassa vesi liikkui vaakatasossa maanpintaan nähden, paikoitellen jopa loivassa kulmassa ylöspäin. Lisäksi ulkona oli kylmää ja pimeää.

Rose nyökkäsi. "Toki. Tekee hyvää vähän jaloitella, kun on koko päivän ollut paikallaan. Ei kuitenkaan olla pitkään, muista, että sinun on otettava rauhallisesti. Et ole vielä terve", Rose sanoi noustessaan ylös. "Emme ole pitkään. Otan puhelimeni mukaan, soittakaan jos huolestutte", Rose jatkoi osoittaen sanansa tällä kertaa sukulaisilleen.

Pian Rose ja Tohtori olivat ulkona. Lähes maaninen hymy levisi miehen kasvoille kun hän loi katseensa ylös. Raskas sulaa lyijyä muistuttava pilvimassa velloi tähtitaivaan tiellä tuulen piiskatessa puita ja ujeltaessa lyhtypylväiden ympärillä. Kadut olivat autiot ja ilmassa oli myrskyn tuntua. Paksusta takistaan huolimatta Rose värisi kylmästä.

Tohtorin katse palasi välittömästi Roseen, ja hänen hymynsä muuttui hetkessä välittäväksi. "Sinun on kylmä, tule tänne. Sinähän ihan täriset!

Tohtori kietoi toisen kätensä Rosen hartioiden ympäri ja veti tytön lähelleen. Tyttö ei vastustellut, sillä tarjottu lämpö oli tervetullutta ja hän nautti aidosti ystävänsä kosketuksesta. Hän ei kuitenkaan olisi nauranut yhtä huolettomasti Tohtorin puheille, mikäli olisi tiennyt, että Joan, Samantha ja Rosen mummo seurasivat tiiviisti parin kulkua kadun poikki.

"Katsokaa nyt tuotakin," Joan tuhahti, "Rose voi vannoa vaikka käsi Raamatulla, että Tohtori ei ole hänen miesystävänsä, mutta minä en silti usko häntä. Hän ei ole sitä tyyppiä, joka antaa kenen tahansa kaulailla itseään noin, eikä Tohtori ole niitä, jotka kaulailevat keitä tahansa – luojan kiitos, ties mitä muita eksoottisia tauteja hän olisi matkoiltaan voinut poimia."

Samantha hymyili lämpimästi happamalle sisarelleen. "Niinpä niin. Ymmärrän kuitenkin, miksi he kieltävät suhteen. Heillä on kuitenkin todella paljon ikäeroa... Vaikka Jackien puheista kuvittelin, että sitä olisi ollut vielä enemmän."

Seurueen naiset nyökkäilivät, ja Jackie kiitti onneaan siitä, että ei ollut kuvaillut Tohtorin tarkkaa ulkomuotoa sukulaisilleen. Muutama puuttuva vuosi miehen ulkomuodossa meni vielä arviointivirheen piikkiin ja myrkytyksen aikaansaamat varjot hänen kasvoillaan saivat hänet näyttämään tavallista vanhemmalta.

Seurueen vanhin, Rosen mummo, ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut vakuuttuneelta. "Mies saattaa näyttää nuorelta," hän sanoi, "mutta ymmärrän täysin, miksi Jackie arvioi hänet vanhemmaksi kuin te muut. Tohtorilla on selvästi liikaa _perspektiiviä_ jotta hän voisi olla silkka pojankloppi. Minä sanon, että hän on vain hyvin säilynyt."

Ethanin suupieli nyki, mutta hän pidättäytyi viisaasti ottamasta osaa keskusteluun, vaikka joutui puremaan huulensa verille Rosen mummon jatkaessa. Maggie oli ollut oikeassa arviossaan, vanhus

tuskin malttoi odottaa hääkellojen kilinää.

"Tohtori vaikuttaa kunnon mieheltä ja on mukavaa saada sukuun tohtori. Onhan hän Rosea vanhempi, mutta tosirakkaus ei katso syntymävuosia... Sinun tulisi olla ylpeä tyttösi mieskokelaasta, Jackie. Mistä aineesta hänen paperinsa olivatkaan? Lääketieteestä?"

Jackie henkäisi terävästi. Tämä ei ollut hänen lempipuheenaiheitaan. Hän ei yksinkertaisesti tiennyt. "Rehellisesti sanoen, äiti, ei aavistustakaan. Hän ei juuri puhu itsestään. Miehet, muistathan... Aina menossa ja tekemässä, ei koskaan aikaa pysähtyä ajattelemaan. Kysytään häneltä kun hän palaa."

Samantha nauroi heleästi. "Tunnistitko itsesi kuvauksesta, kulta?"

Ethan oli edelleen purskahtamaisillaan nauruun, joten hän tyytyi nyökkäilemään. Tylerin suvun naisten keskinäinen marttakerho ei koskaan lakannut huvittamasta häntä. Suvun juorut vilisivät heidän puheissaan, ja heidän välillään vallitseva yhteys toi aina miehen mieleen sarjan _Siskoni on noita._

Puhe siirtyi muihin asioihin ja lakkasi pian kokonaan. Ethan pääsi jatkamaan elokuvansa katsomista rauhassa ja sen taika sai pian muutkin pauloihinsa. Ainoastaan tv:n vaimeat äänet ja viiden ihmisen hengitys rikkoivat huoneen hiljaisuutta.

Muutaman kilometrin päässä talosta ei voinut puhua hiljaisuudesta. Rytmikäs musiikki raikasi yökerhon suljettujen ovien takaa, ja hytisten sisään jonottavien ihmisten nauru ja puheensorina täyttivät ilman.

Tohtori ja Rose kulkivat jonon viertä jälkimmäisen haaveillessa mukillisesta hehkuviiniä ja ensimmäisen kertoessa lähes päätöntä tarinaa, joka tapahtuisi Sheyshelleillä muutaman tuhannen vuoden kuluttua. Kertomus selvästi huvitti Tohtoria, vaikka Rose ei juuri sillä hetkellä ollut erityisen hyvä kuuntelija, häntä kun paleli ja hän oli kadottanut tarinan punaisen langan jo minuutteja sitten.

"M-Minua palelee", Rose sanoi, "voisimmeko jo palata? Sitä paitsi olemme märkiä kuin uetut koirat."

Tohtori naurahti vaimeasti mutta näytti jälleen hieman syylliseltä. "Anteeksi, en olisi saanut raahata sinua tänne sateeseen. Otetaan taksi niin ettet ainakaan vilustu."

Nyt oli Rosen vuoro nauraa. "En minä vilustu. Raahaat minua ympäri jääplaneettoja ja -kuita, ja läpi paljon pahempien vaarojen, mutta pelkäät minun vilustuvan lontoolaisesta sateesta!"

"Anteeksi", Tohtori toisti, "olen pahoillani. Se on väärin sinua kohtaan – kaikki vaarat, tarkoitan."

Rose hymyili hieman. "Ei, minä haluan kulkea mukanasi, se on minun päätökseni. Joskus on mukavaa käydä kotona ja olla vain, ja kuunnella Jackien, mummon ja tätien juttuja, mutta nyt kun olen nähnyt, mitä kaikkea tuolla ylhäällä on, en malta pysyä poissa."

Tohtori naurahti toistamiseen ja nappasi taksin lennosta Rosen estelystä huolimatta. "Powell Estates", mies sanoi taksikuskille, ja pian auto kaartoi talon pihaan.

Kun parivaljakko palasi Jackien asuntoon, Rose ei voinut olla huomaamatta Joanin haukkamaista katsetta. Tyttö tunsi olonsa hieman kiusaantuneeksi sen edessä, ja päätti nopeasti ottaa lämpimän suihkun ja mennä sitten maate. Strategia tarkoitti Tohtorin heittämistä susille, mutta epäilemättä mies oli enemmän kuin kykenevä käsittelemään niitä.

"Ajattelemattomasti tehty Roselta, jättää nyt teidät läpimärkänä palelemaan tänne, vaikka ette ole kunnossa," Rosen mummo raakkui hieman harmistuneen kuuloisena, mutta näki pian asian valoisan puolen. "Oikein herrasmiesmäistä teiltä päästää hänet lämmittelemään ensin," vanhus sitten täydensi. "Me muuten mietimme, mitä olette opiskellut."

Vaikka viimeisin virke ei päättynyt verbaaliseen kysymysmerkkiin, Tohtori tiesi hyvin, että sen merkitys ei olisi muuttunut, vaikka joku olisi liimannut laumoittain kysymysmerkkejä vanhuksen ympärille.

"Pelkäänpä, että ole opiskellut hieman kaikenlaista. Käyttänyt siihen monta vuotta elämästäni oikeastaan, silkkaan opiskeluun. Vähän lääketiedettä, hieman tähtitiedettä, vähän luonnontieteitä, mausteeksi hippunen yhteiskuntatieteitä... Olen levoton sielu, nähkääs. Kaikkea pikkuisen."

Tohtori virnisti, ja vanhus nyökkäili tyytyväisenä. Joan tuhahti, osoittaen selvästi, mitä mieltä oli moisesta tehottomuudesta ja päättämättömyydestä. Jackie istui jäykkänä tuolissaan toivoen, että voisi silkalla tahdonvoimallaan muuttaa äitinsä käytöstä. _Älä anna hänen kysyä sitä, ole kiltti, älä anna hänen kysyä sitä!_

"Kuten jo aikaisemmin totesin, on mukavaa saada sukuun tohtori. Tämä on tietysti kovin henkilökohtaista – suo anteeksi vanhalle naiselle – mutta milloinkas te olette ajatelleet--"

Joko onni oli myötä, tai sitten Jackien tahdonvoiman vaikutus ympäristöön oli parantunut sitten edellisen yrittämän, sillä samalla hetkellä vain pyyhkeeseen verhoutunut Rose raotti olohuoneen ovea.

"Minä jätin sinulle paljon lämmintä vettä, mene lämpiämään ennen kuin kylmetyt... Muista, että et saa rasittaa itseäsi", tyttö huikkasi oven raosta, ja Jackie halusi halata häntä. Pelastus oli ollut vähintäänkin toivottu.

Jackie alkoi ymmärtää, miksi Rose ja Tohtori suhtautuivat nuivasti kaikkiin viittauksiin suhteestaan. Rosen mummon ja tätien harrastama utelu ja tivaaminen alkoivat kiusaannuttaa Jackietakin. Miksi he eivät vain voineet sulkea suutaan ja antaa asioiden kehittyä omalla painollaan?

Tohtori nousi paikoiltaan. "Taidan mennä pian nukkumaan, ulkoilma väsytti minua enemmän kuin tajusinkaan. Hyvää yötä", hän sanoi hieman jäykästi, ja Jackie tiesi, että Tohtori tiesi, mitä vanhus oli aikonut kysyä. Niin paljon kuin Jackie olikin nauttinutkin aidosta perhejoulusta, hän alkoi innolla odottaa sen loppua.

Kun Tohtori hiipi Jackien makuuhuoneeseen, hän löysi Rosen vuoteeltaan makaamasta kirja käsissään. Rose nosti silmänsä kirjasta ja nauroi vaimeasti. Tohtori näytti niin huvittavalta: hänellä oli yllään pelkkä yöpuku ja hänen tukkansa sojotti jokaiseen ilmansuuntaan, epäilemättä yrittäen parhaansa uusien käyttökelpoisten ilmansuuntien keksimisessä. Mies selvästikin murjotti hieman.

"Saivatko sudet sinut?" Rose kysyi. "Sukulaiset, kiusasivatko he sinua kyselyllään?" hän sitten tarkensi nähdessään ystävänsä ilmeen muuttuvan murjottavasta hämmentyneeksi.

Tohtori empi hetken. "Isoäitisi kuvittelee, että me menemme naimisiin. Se on kiusallista, mutta en tiedä lasketaanko sitä."

"Kyllä lasketaan," Rose sanoi hykerrellen. "Älä välitä mummosta. Hän on kultainen, mutta haluaa nähdä lastenlastensa purjehtivan avioliiton satamaan ja toivoo elävänsä niin pitkään, että näkee lapsenlapsenlapsensa. Hän ahdisteli Mickeytäkin, koetti saada hänet kosimaan minua... Sano vain arvoituksellisesti, että sitten, kun aika on kypsä, selittäminen on hänen tapauksessaan hukkaan heitettyjä sanoja."

Rose nauroi jälleen Tohtorin pudistaessa päätään. Vuodet eivät selvästikään olleet saaneet häntä ymmärtämään tiettyjä ihmiskunnan kirjoittamattomia käytäntöjä, ja Rose tunsi suurta halua udella Gallifreyn vastaavista. Hän kuitenkin tukahdutti uteliaisuutensa; ymmärrettävistä syistä Tohtori ei juuri puhunut kotiplaneetastaan, eikä Rose halunnut pakottaa häntä palaamaan kipeisiin muistoihinsa.

"Haluatko jo käydä nukkumaan, vai voisimmeko lukea vähän aikaa? Tämä kirja vaikuttaa todella kiinnostavalta", hän sanoi sen sijaan ja kohotti käsissään olevaan Harlequin romantiikkaa,_ Puhtaasta rakkaudesta_. "Sinunkin olisi hyvä lukea jotain. En ole nähnyt sinun koskaan lukevan mitään ellei se ole aivan välttämätöntä."

Tohtori hymyili. "Kyllä minä luen, en vain makaa tuntikausia sohvalla tavaamassa," hän sanoi. "Hyvä on, sinun mieliksesi. Tee tilaa."

Kirja kertoi Magdasta, joka solmi avioliiton saadakseen rahaa lapsestaan huolehtimiseen. Kuten Harlequinien luonteeseen kuului, aluksi viileänä alkanut suhde lämpeni nopeasti, ja kun kirja eteni siihen pisteeseen, jossa asiat alkoivat muuttua tahmaisiksi, Tohtori sai tarpeekseen. "Tällä ei kirjallisuuspalkintoja kyllä voiteta," hän tuhahti, "Taidat saada lopetella kirjan yksin."

"Aha", Rose tokaisi hieman loukkaantuneena, mutta ei viitsinyt ryhtyä murjottamaan. Hän jatkoi lukemista siihen asti, että hänen luomensa muuttuivat raskaiksi ja rivit alkoivat hyppiä hänen silmissään. Hän päätti lepuuttaa silmiään hetken,ihan pikkiriikkisen hetken vain, ja laski kirjan vatsansa päälle.

Ennen kuin minuutti oli kulunut, Rose nukkui kuin tukki. Tohtori hymyili, nosti kirjan yöpöydälle ja sammutti valon.


	5. Chapter 5

Word count (chaptre): 2014

Word count (total): 11 779

A/N: Viimeistä viedään. Tähän mennessä hittejä on tullut peräti yksi (1), joten kuten arvata saattoi, ei tämä ollut suuri menestys.

Näppäilymokia varmasti piisaa mutta anti olla.

-----

"Rose ja John nukkuvat sietämättömän pitkään. Jos minulta kysytte, se ei ole kunniallista. Kukaan kunniallinen ihminen ei nuku yli puolen päivän – ei ainakaan, jos on mennyt yhtä aikaisin... 'nukkumaan' kuin Rose ja Tohtori eilen."

Joan oli selvästi noussut ylös väärällä jalalla. Hänen huomionsa olivat olleet tavallistakin happamampia koko aamun ajan, ja hänen puheeseensa sirotellut verbaaliset heittomerkit tekivät hyvin selväksi sen, mitä hän milloinkin tarkoitti.

"Sitä paitsi, ajatelkaapa kuinka he lähtivät eilen ulos sateeseen. Kukaan täysipäinen ei astuisi jalallaan moiseen koiranilmaan, paitsi erityisen hyvästä syystä. En halua syyllistää Rosea, Jackie – kuten eilen sanoin, hän on kunnon tyttö. En kuitenkaan ole lainkaan varma siitä, että hän ei ole ajautunut huumeiden käyttäjäksi. En voi keksiä yhtään muuta syytä astua sellaiseen säähän kuin huumeiden hankinta."

Samantha, joka usein toimi sisarusten välisenä sovittelijana, teki parhaansa kipinöinnin hillitsemiseksi. "Älähän nyt, Jo, näit selvästi, että Tohtori pitänyt elokuvasta. Olen varma, että hän vain käytti ulos menoa tekosyynä päästäkseen sen katsomisesta... Onhan se aika raaka."

Joan tuhahti. "Niinpä niin, ihmettelenpä, miksi aikuinen mies pelkää niin paljon elokuvaa. En väitä, että kaikkien olisi pidettävä tuosta tyylilajista, mutta en usko tasapainoisen ihmisen pelkäävän pelkkää _elokuvaa_ niin paljon. Ehkä hänen yliskamarissaan on sittenkin muutama ruuvi päässyt hieman löystymään."

"Muistatteko, mitä hän sanoi eilen opiskeluistaan? Sekin vielä – vähän sitä ja tätä, mutta hän ei sanonut kuitenkaan, mistä on saanut tohtorin paperit. Sanoisin, että sekin on epäilyttävää. Jackie, mistä tiedät hänen olevan oikea tohtori? Ehkä hän on vain joku nuoria tyttöjä mukaansa houkutteleva vanha mies, joka käyttää heitä hyväkseen miten tahtoo ja sitten jättää heidät johonkin Jumalan hylkäämään kolkkaan. Nykyisin ei enää voi olla liian varovainen. Oletko koskaan ajatellut mitä tapahtuu, jos Rose tulee raskaaksi – hänhän on melkein silkka lapsi!"

Joanin sanatulva keskeytyi hetkeksi lähinnä siksi, että hän oli puhunut kieltämättä kunnioitettaviin mittoihin harjaannuttamiensa keuhkojen ilmavarastot loppuun. Hän aikoi sanoa suunsa puhtaaksi piittaamatta lainkaan siitä, että Samanthan katseesta kuvastui paheksunta ja Jackien suu oli kiristynyt tiukaksi viivaksi. Hän oli tietoinen molemmista seikoista, mutta yksi tärkeä tekijä oli jäänyt huomaamatta: sisarusten äiti.

Vanhus istui aamiaismurokulho edessään, ja kuten Jackien, hänenkin suunsa oli tähän asti kaventunut tiukaksi viivaksi. Sopivan tauon tullessa se kuitenkin jakautui kahdeksi ohueksi, ryppyiseksi, haaleanpunaiseksi viivaksi, joiden välistä pakeni arvovallalla lastattuja sanoja.

"Joan Rosetta Tyler! Sietäisit hävetä. Rose on nuori, mutta siitä huolimatta aikuinen ihminen, ja hän on täysin kykenevä pitämään huolen itsestään. Tohtori ei ole sen epäilyttävämpi kuin Mickey, Jimmy Stonesta puhumattakaan, enkä muista sinun vastustaneen kumpaakaan heistä, ja katso, miten se päättyi. Sinä vain heijastat Roseen omat pettymyksesi vanhemman miehen suhteen, ja uskot, että koska sinulle kävi huonosti, sama koskee kaikkia muitakin. Niin sinä toimit – et mitenkään muuten!"

"Sitä paitsi en havaitse Rosea jätetyn johonkin Jumalan selän taakse, enkä huomaa hänen tulleen raskaaksi, ja vaikka hän tulisikin... No, muistan erään tyttäristäni tulleen raskaaksi vanhemmalle miehelle nuorella iällään, ja hänestäkin tuli enimmäkseen kunnollinen nainen ja äiti. Ole siis hyvä ja jätä Rose ja Tohtori rauhaan."

Vanhuksen sanat hiljensivät pöydän hetkessä. Kukaan tytöistä ei muistanut, milloin äiti oli viimeksi käskenyt ketään heistä tekemään mitään, ja vaikka Joan ei olisi havainnut kitkerää totuutta äitinsä sanoissa, hän olisi vaiennut silkasta hämmästyksestä.

"Hyvä", vanhus sanoi sitten ja hymyili leveästi, "Kuka haluaisi ottaa lisää teetä?"

Kaikkien, eikä vähiten Tohtorin helpotukseksi keskustelu kääntyi mukavampiin asioihin. Mies ei voinut olla tuntematta kiusaantuneisuutta kuullessaan asunnon ohuiden seinien läpi keskusteluja, joita ei ollut tarkoitettu hänen korvilleen. Lisäksi osa Joanin sanoista oli osunut tuskallisen lähelle totuutta. _Ehkä hän on vain joku nuoria tyttöjä mukaansa houkutteleva vanha mies, joka käyttää heitä hyväkseen miten tahtoo ja sitten jättää heidät johonkin Jumalan hylkäämään kolkkaan._

Kukaan ei ansainnut sellaista kohtaloa, kaikkein vähiten kiltti, viaton Rose.

Kun tyttö ynähti hiljaa ja avasi silmänsä, ilme Tohtorin kasvoilla muuttui hetkessä leveäksi hymyksi. "Hyvää huomenta. Kello on vaikka mitä, ja aamiainen on ollut pöydässä jo ikuisuuden. Uusi päivä, uudet kujeet, uudet haasteet."

Rose venytteli tyytyväisenä oloonsa ja loi katseensa ulos ikkunasta. Ilme hänen kasvoillaan muuttui hetkeksi lähes synkäksi. "Sataa vettä ja taivas on pilvessä."

Tohtori nyökkäsi. "Luonto kerää voimiaan. Yöllä myrskyää kunnolla, sano minun sanoneen. Eikö se tunnukin mahtavalta?"

"En nyt sanoisi. Emme voi muuta kuin istua sisällä kuuntelemassa sukulaisiani. Se on ollut mahtavaa, mutta alan kaivata tekemistä, jotain muuta. Olen kai jo tottunut juoksemaan henkeni edestä."

"Niin", Tohtori sanoi venyttäen sanaa pitkään. "Anteeksi."

Rose pudisti päätään ja jätti aiheen. Keskustelu alkoi jo käydä vanhaksi. Samat sanat vaihdettiin kerta toisensa jälkeen, eikä keskustelu koskaan edennyt yhtään pidemmälle.

Myöhemmin päivällä, kun sukulaiset olivat lähteneet koteihinsa, Rose, Tohtori ja Jackie katsoivat tv:tä. Ohjelmatarjonta ei ollut hääppöinen, eikä Tohtorin ilmiselvä levottomuus jäänyt keneltäkään huomaamatta, vaikka Jackie ja Rose keskustelivat innokkaasti hiusmuodista.

"Sanoit kerran, että olisit halunnut olla punapää", Rose totesi viattomasti vilkuillen Tohtoria.

Tohtori, joka ei osoittanut tietävänsä, mihin keskustelu johti, nyökkäsi. "Elinikäinen haave. Ei ole koskaan onnistunut kuitenkaan."

"Luuletko, että minä ole luonnollinen blondi?", Rose kysyi kehräten. "Uutisia sinulle: en ole. Väri tulee purkista."

Tohtori huokasi. "Tiedän kyllä, ja tiedän mitä sanot. Haluat värjätä tukkani. Ei koskaan, ikinä, milloinkaan. Ei tällä planeetalla, ei miljoonan valovuoden päässä tästä."

"Sääli." Rose kuulosti aidosti pettyneeltä. "Se olisi ollut hauskaa. Minäkin haluaisin nähdä sinut punapäänä, eikä meillä ole varsinaisesti mitään tekemistä... Jackiella on värit ja kaikki, ja hän voisi auttaa meitä, tässä olisi ainutkertainen tilaisuus."

_Ehkä hän on vain joku nuoria tyttöjä mukaansa houkutteleva vanha mies, joka käyttää heitä hyväkseen miten tahtoo ja sitten jättää heidät johonkin Jumalan hylkäämään kolkkaan._

"Tiedän että kadun tätä, mutta sinun iloksesi, sanasi on lakini. Minä päätän seuraavan matkakohteen – seuraavat kaksikymmentä ainakin, mutta hyvä on. Saatte värjätä minun tukkani, kasvaahan se takaisin sittenkin, kun olette saaneet sen muuttumaan laivastonsiniseksi... Tai joksikin vielä pahemmaksi!"

Rose oli riemusta kiljumisen partaalla loikatessaan seisomaan. Hänen innostuksensa tarttui Jackieen, ja pienissä määrin myös vastahakoiseen Tohtoriin, joka seurasi naisia huoneeseen, johon Jackie oli perustanut pienen kotikampaamon.

Nainen heittäytyi välittömästi kampaajan rooliin. "Hei", hän tervehti Tohtoria puolimuodollisesti. "Istukaa alas."

Rose kikatti miehen tehdessä työtä käskettyä. Jackie sääti tuolin sopivaksi, kiinnitti liinan Tohtorin niskaan ja tunnusteli hänen tukkaansa. "Olisipa minullakin tällainen tukka, näin paksu ja elinvoimainen", Jackie sanoi kampaajille ominaiseen tapaan, vaikka sekä Rose että Tohtori tiesivät, että todellisuudessa hän ei olisi vaihtanut tukkaansa mihinkään. "Itsepäinen kuitenkin. Tätä on varmaankin hankala saada pysymään aisoissa?"

Tohtori mutisi myöntävästi, ja Jackie, joka näytti tyystin unohtaneen asiakkaansa henkilöllisyyden, vastasi suosittelemalla sopivia muotoilutuotteita. Rose puri huultaan ollakseen nauramatta ja uskoi maistavansa raudan siinä vaiheessa, kun Jackie kallisti kampaamotuolin hiustenpesualtaan päälle ja alkoi vaahdottaa "asiakkaansa" tukkaa.

Hieman myöhemmin, kun itsehillinnän säilyttäminen ei enää tuntunut kovin raskaalta työltä, Rose seurasi tarkkaavaisesti äitinsä toimia. Jackie levitti värinpoistoainetta Tohtorin tukkaan, ja mies vastaili yllättävän kärsivällisesti kampaajansa esittämiin yleisiin kysymyksiin. Keskustelun pitäminen riittävän yleisellä tasolla oli epäilemättä haasteellista – sellaiset asiat kuin työ, opiskelu ja paikallisliikenteen hinta kun eivät olleet erityisen hedelmällisiä ja viime päivien keskustelut olivat kuluttaneet sopivia aiheita tehokkaasti.

Kampaajille ja Tylerin suvun naisille ominaiseen tapaa Jackie kuitenkin kykeni tekemään tikuista asiaa, ja huoneen täytti tyhjänpäiväinen viserrys siihen asti, että värinpoistoaine huuhdeltiin pois. Kun tulos paljastui, huoneen naisten silmät suurenivat hämmästyksestä, ja heidän ilmeensä nähdessään Tohtori huokaisi ja sanoi sitten: "Se ei ole sininen, eihän?"

Naiset pudistivat päätään samaan aikaan. "Ennemminkin... se on ennemminkin oranssi", Rose sanoi varovaisesti. "Katso itse."

Tohtori katsoi, ja yllättävää kyllä, hän näytti hieman helpottuneelta. "Voisi olla huonompikin... Ei ihan punainen, mutta huomioiden erot proteiinien ja pigmenttien rakenteessa, tulos ei ole hullumpi."

Jackie oli kerrankin sanaton. Hän oli pelännyt kohtausta – useimmat asiakkaat olisivat järjestäneet kohtauksen, mikäli heidän tukastaan olisi tullut lähes mutta ei aivan samanvärinen kuin sokeriliemeen säilötystä persikasta. Tästä syystä hän antoi Rosen hoitaa puhumisen.

"Itse asiassa värjäys ei ole vielä lopussa. Tämän tarkoituksena oli poistaa väri tukastasi ja ikään kuin tehdä tilaa punaiselle, mutta se ei ilmeisesti oikein toiminut niin kuin oli tarkoitus", tyttö sanoi. "Sinä taisit tietää että jotain tällaista tapahtuu?"

Tohtori pudisti päätään. "En tiennyt, mutta epäilin kyllä hieman. Tuo aine on suunniteltu ihmisten hiuksille, ei gallifreyalaisille. Niin kuin jo sanoin, erilainen proteiinien ja pigmenttien rakenne."

"Miksi sitten annoit meidän yrittää?"

Tohtori hymyili. "Sano sitä tieteelliseksi uteliaisuudeksi... Ei, suoraan sanoen: tiesin sen huvittavan teitä, ja sinä ansaitset ilosi." Mies piti pienen, dramaturgisesti sopivaksi mitoitetun tauon. "Minähän annoin sinun melkein aiheuttaa maailman lopunkin ja taisin kuollakin siinä sivussa. Miksi luulet, etten antaisi sinun pitää hauskaa tukkani kustannuksella?"

Rose hihitti, mutta vakavoitui hetkessä. "Kun tässä nyt kerran suoraan puhutaan, niin siksi, että olen aina uskonut, että ainoa asia jonka rinnalla älysi kalpenee, on egosi. Maailmanloppu ja kuoleminen, big deal, dalekit, mitä niistä, mutta jos kukaan rohkenee kolhia ylpeyttäsi, helvetti pääsee valloilleen."

Tohtori olisi nykinyt korvalehteään, mikäli hänen kätensä eivät olisi olleet vaateita suojaavan liinan alla piilossa. "En kai minä niin mahdoton ole?" hän kysyi sitten vakavana. "Enkä ainakaan niin piittaamaton."

"No et", Rose myönsi. "En minä sitä niin tarkoittanut. Sitä vain, että aina kun jotain tapahtuu, oli se sitten jotain suurta ja kamalaa tai pientä ja huvittavaa, se ei koskaan kosketa sinua. Marssit tilanteeseen kuin tilanteeseen pystypäin, ja kun poistut siitä, olet korkeintaan saanut pukuusi pienen repeämän."

Tohtori nyökkäsi hitaasti, ja sitten ilo ja energia palasivat hetkessä hänen olemukseensa. "No niin, Jackie", hän sanoi tyytyväisenä, "irrottaisitko minut tästä pakkopaidasta?"

Jackie, joka oli keskustelun aikana löytänyt puheenlahjansa uudelleen, hymyili leveästi. "Ehei. Ensin kuivaamme ja föönaamme tukkasi – ellei se sitten muutu siitä sateenkaarenkirjavaksi tai tee jotain muuta yhtä omituista."

Jackie käynnisti hiustenkuivaajansa ja jatkoi työskentelyä. Hän olisi halunnut yrittää parantaa värjäystulosta, mutta päätti olla leikkimättä tulella. Tohtorin tukan muuttuminen lähes mutta ei aivan sokeriliemeen säilöttyjen persikoiden väriseksi oli ollut riittävän paha pelästys.

-----

Rose heräsi säpsähtäen. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä hänet oli herättänyt, mutta kohdisti vahvat epäilyksensä ulkona ulvovaan tuuleen, jonka valitus kuulosti lähes elävän olennon aikaansaamalta. Ääni karmi hänen selkäpiitään, ja hän kääriytyi entistä tiukemmin peittoonsa. Vuode oli lämmin ja mukava.

Ennen nukahtamistaan uudelleen Rose näki Tohtorin, ja samalla hetkellä kaikki ajatukset nukkumisesta kaikkosivat hänen päästään. Mies tuijotti ikkunasta ulos täysissä pukeissa, levottomasti liikehtien, ja käänsi katseensa Roseen välittömästi aistittuaan tämän katseen. Hymy Tohtorin kasvoilla kertoi vaivoin hallinnassa pidetystä maniasta, tai ehkä sulasta mielipuolisuudesta.

"Minähän sanoin, että luonto kerää voimiaan", Tohtori kuiskasi kuuluvalla äänellä. "Talvimyrsky on täällä. Haluatko mennä katsomaan?

Koko elämänsä Lontoossa asuneena ja sen oikukkaasta säästä tarpeekseen saaneena Rose olisi halunnut vastata kieltävästi, mutta ei kyennyt muodostamaan kieltoa huulilleen. Tohtori oli jälleen täynnä elämää; tulta ja jäätä ja intohimoa, ja Rose nyökkäsi noustessaan ylös.

Hän pukeutui nopeasti ja hetkessä parivaljakko oli eteisessä, jossa Rose tuhersi pikaisen viestin äidilleen – hän ei halunnut häipyä toistamiseen kodistaan edes hetkeksi ilmoittamatta siitä Jackielle. Samalla Rose otti mukaansa sateensuojan ja valmistautui kohtaamaan tuulen ja tuiskun.

Tuuli tarttui takinliepeisiin ja ulvoi puissa, rakennusten kaiteissa ja lyhtypylväissä. Tummanharmaa taivas oli pimennyt pikimustaksi ja syyti syövereistään suuria, märkiä räntähiutaleita. Läpimärkä asvaltti ja betoni imivät sen vähän keinotekoisen valon, joka katuvaloilla ja satunnaisilla ikkunoilla oli yölle tarjota.

Viheliäinen sää oli ajanut useimmat ihmiset sisätiloihin, ja harvat kulkijat takertuivat sateenvarjoihinsa kuin heidän elämänsä olisi ollut niistä kiinni. Lähes autioissa kaduissa oli jotakin aavemaista, jotakin pahaenteistä. Tuntui kuin ilmassa olisi ollut ukkosta.

Tohtori antoi tuulen tuivertaa tukkaansa ja rännän laskeutua kasvoilleen ja harteilleen. Hymy hänen kasvoillaan ei kadonnut hetkeksikään; mies oli yhtä myrskyn kanssa.

"Tunnetko sinä sen?" hän kysyi yllättäen kylmästä tärisevältä Roselta.

"Minkä?"

"Ilmanpaineen muutoksen. Tuulen. Sateen, ilmankosteuden. Sen miten ilma virtaa Atlantin ja Euroopan yllä, sen miten vesi valuu yllemme troposfääristä ja valuu kaivoihin ja ojiin, ja lopulta puroihin, jokiin ja meriin vain haihtuakseen uudelleen ja sataakseen taas yllemme. Sen kuinka --"

"Tunnen tuulen ja sateen paremmin kuin uskotkaan", Rose keskeytti purevasti. Hän alkoi katua lähtöään. Vaikka Tohtorin kanssa matkustaminen oli enimmäkseen ihmeellistä ja hänen innostuksensa tarttuvaa laatua, edes hän ei saanut Lontoon sadesäätä kiehtovaksi. Etenkään, kun hän vain seisoi mahdollisimman avoimella paikalla kastumassa ja kylmettymässä.

Tohtori vaikeni, ja Rose odotti kymmeniä minuutteja jotakin tapahtuvaksi.

Kun merkittävimmäksi tapahtumaksi kohosi pitkä katse, jonka pari sai kolmeen kertaan ohi ajavasta poliisiautosta, hän sai tarpeekseen. "Minä menen sisään", hän ilmoitti tyynesti, "minulla on kylmä, enkä selvästikään osaa nauttia kastumisesta ja paleltumisesta samalla tavalla kuin sinä. Pääset varmasti sisälle, yritä olla herättämättä äitiä."

Tohtori, joka oli kääntänyt kasvonsa kohti mustaa taivasta hyvän aikaa sitten ja oli siksi estynyt nyökkäämästä selkeästi, ynähti myöntymisen merkiksi ja vilkaisi sitten kumppaniaan. "Olen muuten toipunut täysin. Me lähdemme huomenna."

Rose nyökkäsi ja juoksi sisään niin nopeasti kuin jaloistaan pääsi. Lämpö tervehti häntä ja vuode tuntui enemmän kuin houkuttelevalta.

Heti vaaka-asentoon päästyään Rose Tyler nukahti ja nukkui kuin tukki seuraavaan aamuun asti.


End file.
